


Пятый в списке

by Max_Gautz



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Gautz/pseuds/Max_Gautz





	

1   
В баре немного душно и накурено. Катце допивает свое пойло и расстегивает куртку, но легче от этого не становится. Катце думает, что надо бы убраться отсюда, пока ноги держат. Он не знает, зачем приходит в этот бар, ведь напиваться можно и дома, но некое подобие общества в лице молчаливого бармена привлекает его чуть больше, чем мерцающий экран монитора. Его не тянет завязывать знакомства, у него нет желания с кем-нибудь поболтать, он не нуждается в собутыльниках, он просто выбирается из своего бункера раз в неделю, чтобы убедиться, что Танагура не вымерла и разнообразные двуногие все еще топчут ее тротуары. Не то чтобы рыжему становится от этого легче - пожалуй что и вовсе не становится, но он продолжает приходить в бар. По привычке, видимо. 

У него много таких привычек - полезных и не очень. А еще у него неплохо развиты инстинкты, но после третьего стакана они притупляются, и Катце уже не чувствует чужого взгляда, ощупывающего с ног до головы, тяжелого. Катце ставит на стойку опустевший стакан, бросает несколько мятых купюр и идет в туалет. В общем-то, он мог бы и до дома дотерпеть, благо, дом в сотне метров вниз по улице, но ведь их еще пройти нужно... 

Его немного шатает, когда он расстегивает штаны, и немного тошнит, но блевать здесь он точно не собирается. Он успевает отлить и уже застегивает ширинку, когда в сортир, людоедски ухмыляясь, вваливается здоровенный бритоголовый внешник - весьма решительно настроенный, судя по виду. Увернуться Катце не успевает и через мгновение оказывается прижат к стенке и облапан. 

\- У тебя ведь сладкая задница, красавчик? - мычит громила, выдыхая пары алкоголя. - Побудешь моей сладкой девочкой? 

Катце не делает резких движений. Он даже соглашается некоторое время побыть сладкой девочкой. И моментально трезвеет, угадав наличие кобуры под плотной курткой громилы. Инстинкты просыпаются. Пока распаленный ухажер, сопя, ощупывает рыжего и слюнявит его шею, тот успевает принять меры. 

Внешник застывает удивленно, различив негромкий щелчок и почувствовав нечто неприятное и кажется даже острое у себя между ног - как раз там, откуда растет самое ценное. 

\- Дернешься - и мы сможем поиграть в лесбиянок, - говорит Катце, слегка наклоняя стальное лезвие. Он не любит лазерные ножи, он считает их всего лишь эффектной игрушкой для богатеньких идиотов, игрушкой, способной напугать, но слишком ненадежной, когда доходит до дела. А уж запах паленого мяса... Нет, Катце определенно не любит лазерные ножи. И чуть увеличивает нажим. 

Внешник убирает руки и отстраняется. 

\- Умница, - выдыхает Катце и отправляет левый локоть в челюсть бритоголовому. 

Удар - хоть и без замаха - получается недурен: громиле едва удается устоять на ногах, но в следующий момент рыжий понимает, что слегка недооценил противника, и с трудом уворачивается от ответного удара. Крепкий кулак вскользь проходится по скуле, и тогда рыжий, окончательно рассердившись, бьет всерьез - в переносицу. Громила не сказать чтобы отлетает как перышко, но прыть утрачивает и, попятившись, сонно оседает на пол. Несколько крупных ярких капель украшают пластик пола. 

Катце некоторое время разглядывает дело рук своих, потом, надергав салфеток, смачивает их в холодной воде. Присаживается рядом с поверженным противником и сует ему мокрый ком. Противник помощь не отвергает и, залепив бандитскую рожу салфетками, ворчит гнусаво: 

\- Сука, ты мне нос сломал. 

\- Сам виноват, - философски заключает рыжий и помогает неприятелю подняться. Его инстинкты сообщают ему, что враг не опасен более, даже несмотря на наличие оружия. Хлопнув громилу по плечу, Катце направляется к выходу. - Бывай, дружище. 

'Дружище' криво улыбается и дает рыжему уйти. Потом быстро приводит себя в порядок, сует в рот сигарету и вываливает из бара следом за ускользнувшей жертвой, которую все же чертовски жаль упускать -есть в ней что-то такое, от чего в голове мутится. 

\- Эй, - кричит он вдогонку красноголовому, медленно бредущему по безлюдной темной улочке, - а может, договоримся?.. 

Катце останавливается. Оборачивается. Открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать. И в этот момент внешник вдруг сплевывает только что прикуренную сигарету и тянет молнию на куртке... 

Два выстрела звучат почти одновременно, и не успевшего укрыться рыжего, эффектно крутанув, отшвыривает на тротуар, а секунду спустя, обиженно фыркнув и зияя черным провалом вместо лобового стекла, мимо проносится маленький неприметный флаер, не обозначенный габаритными огнями. 

Внешник провожает его взглядом и возвращает ствол в кобуру. Достает еще одну сигарету, прикуривает. В двух десятках метров от него подстреленный Катце, зажимая ладонью обожженное пулей предплечье, встает на ноги. 

\- Жить будешь? - интересуется громила. 

\- Буду, - хмуро отвечает Катце. 

\- Тогда ты мне должен, дружище! - жизнерадостно сообщает внешник. И плотоядно облизывается, прищурив голодные глазки. 

Рыжий вздыхает: 

\- Да черт с тобой, зануда. Шагай за мной... 

2   
Секс оказывается неожиданно хорош, и если бы не продырявленная рука, наспех залитая антисептиком и кое-как забинтованная, - было бы еще лучше. Впрочем, не будь в крови у рыжего столько адреналина пополам с алкоголем, никакого секса не случилось бы вовсе, так что все к лучшему в этом лучшем из миров. И в черт знает который раз за ночь подставляя задницу своему бритоголовому ангелу-хранителю, Катце рычит в подушку, дергает влажной от пота ладонью свой член и почти не вспоминает, что какой-то ублюдок пытался его убить, почти не задается вопросом, кому и на кой дьявол это было нужно. Не часто ему доводится быть животным, еще реже ему это нравится, так что плевать он хотел на несостоявшихся убийц, он потом с ними разберется, а здесь и сейчас его никто не достанет. Разве что лысый громила - членом до простаты. И рыжий ни черта не имеет против. 

\- ...А прикольно, что ты без яиц, - слезая с полумертвого Катце, признается внешник. 

\- Обхохочешься... - соглашается Катце. 

В пятом часу утра, после только что пережитого оргазма он склонен считать это комплиментом. Он даже не станет возражать, когда гость, чье имя он спросить не удосужился, хлебнув из горлышка коньяка пятнадцатилетней выдержки - из старых запасов - развалится на постели и бодро захрапит свежеперебитым носом. Он даже сам попытается уснуть, только ничего у него выйдет. Не привык он засыпать в одной постели черт знает с кем. И, повалявшись недолго, Катце сползет с кровати, уйдет в ванную. А вернувшись и почти с нежностью взглянув на почивающего громилу, задастся, наконец, вопросом - что же это за внешник такой, разгуливающий по Танагуре с боевым оружием? 

Вот тут-то и проснется в нем прежний Катце - цепкий, осторожный и опасный. Тот, которого так и не удалось изжить за два года безделья и пьянства. 

Осторожно обшарив как попало разбросанную одежду гостя и изучив документы, среди которых, кстати, имеется вполне официальная лицензия на ношение оружия, рыжий решает исследовать комм - так, любопытства ради. Входящая корреспонденция не представляет из себя ничего интересного, разве что игривые записочки некоего Сонни заставляют улыбнуться: 'Грустно без твоего пальчика, зайка'. 

'Ничего себе зайка...' - мысленно хмыкает Катце и переходит к исходящим. Там, кроме таких же идиотски-фривольных ответов все тому же Сонни, изредка попадаются короткие и маловразумительные послания, состоящие из адресов, номеров телефонов и прочей ни о чем не говорящей ерунды. Рыжий равнодушно пролистывает их один за другим, и вдруг... 

B5F 200   
С5Z 477   
F7O 165   
N9A 388   
R4R 086 

Катце открывает рот, некоторое время озадаченно смотрит на энергично храпящего 'зайку' и... закрывает рот. После чего идет к терминалу и сливает все содержимое комма к себе на винт. А дальше начинается самое интересное: общая регистрационная база данных сообщает, что B5F 200, эксклюзив, - застрелен три дня назад; С5Z 477, полугражданин, - мертв уже пять дней; F7O 165 - убит прошлым утром возле дома хозяина; N9A 388, эксклюзив, бывшая собственность Ясона Минка, получившая статус гражданина, - пребывает в добром здравии, если не считать простреленного предплечья, о котором база данных ничего не знает; и, наконец, R4R 086 - в природе не существует. 

\- Твою мать, - шипит Катце, обнаружив, что трое невезучих парней были куплены представителями элиты четырнадцать лет назад - в тот же день, что и Катце. Это наводит рыжего на мысль заглянуть в базу данных аукционного центра - в надежде, что она может содержать хоть какие-то сведения о несуществующем пятом фурнитуре. Потратив некоторое время на то, чтобы добраться до закрытых данных, Катце находит искомое: R4R был приобретен... господином Амом. В тот же чертов день, разумеется. И больше об R4R ничего не известно. 

Значит ли это, что R4R до сих пор является фурнитуром господина советника? Если так, то почему его нет в общей базе? Откуда эта странная ошибка? Катце не знает ответа, но подозревает, что сам-то господин советник должен быть лучше осведомлен о судьбе своего фурнитура. И сообщить господину советнику о возможной опасности - святой долг и обязанность рыжего. 

Только для этого ему придется сделать непростой выбор. Выбор между внешником, спасшим его задницу несколько часов назад, и блонди, сделавшим то же самое после смерти Ясона. 

Некоторое время он сидит, тупо глядя в монитор и прикидывая, что делать дальше. Потом выдвигает один из ящиков стола и со вздохом извлекает оттуда чудесную блестящую безделушку. Ему жаль, что приходится так поступать с гостем. Искренне жаль. Но у него болит плечо, а у троих мертвых фурнитуров уже ничего и никогда не заболит. Только вот не будь в списке этого чертова R4R, Катце все равно наплевал бы на трех жмуриков, которым один черт уже не поможешь, и отправил бы 'зайку' дальше шляться по Танагуре с пушкой, но... Собственность Рауля Ама, да. 

\- Твою мать, - повторяет рыжий сквозь зубы и аккуратно, стараясь не разбудить, приковывает гостя к кровати. - Извини, дружище. 

'Дружище' никак не реагирует, ему снится что-то хорошее, может быть даже Сонни... Катце убирает подальше от кровати кобуру, а также бутылку с остатками пойла - попутно приложившись к ней, - и идет звонить Аму. На часах уже 5:57 - пора просыпаться, блонди. 

Блонди, однако, отвечать не торопится, и когда после нескольких минут ожидания Катце, наконец, видит его изображение на экране, то едва ли не пугается - выглядит советник совершенно отвратительно. По крайней мере, по сравнению с тем, как он выглядел два года назад, когда рыжий видел его в последний раз. 

Впрочем, Катце за это время тоже вряд ли стал краше, а уж наутро после веселой ночи вид у него и вовсе запущенный, но он-то не блонди, ему простительно. 

\- Катце?.. - советник удивлен. - Что-то случилось? 

\- В некотором роде да... - неуверенно отвечает Катце, чувствуя себя так, словно это из-за его звонка блонди не в лучшей форме. Он немного теряется, разглядывая это осунувшееся лицо, тени под глазами, волосы, которые, кажется, неделю не мыли... - Я вам файл скинул, там кое-какие данные. Посмотрите, пожалуйста. 

Взгляд советника расфокусируется, переключается на что-то другое, и рыжий молча ждет, пока блонди проверит почту, прочитает присланный файл. То ли ему мерещится, то ли действительно господин советник слишком долго соображает. Что такое с ним приключилось, что он похож на сомнамбулу? Ну не трахался же он всю ночь, как Катце?.. Да даже если бы и трахался, не выглядел бы таким потерянным. 

Советник тем временем довольно долго смотрит мимо рыжего, хмурится, выстукивает что-то на клавиатуре, снова хмурится. Наконец, переводит взгляд на Катце и спрашивает встревоженно: 

\- С вами ведь все в порядке? 

Катце энергично кивает, у него рефлекс - пред лицом блонди у фурнитура просто обязано все быть в порядке. И только потом вспоминает, что о покушении надо бы доложить. 

\- В меня стреляли, - говорит он неохотно. - Но это ерунда. Меня беспокоит последний в списке... 

\- Да, - задумчиво соглашается советник, - меня он тоже беспокоит. 

\- Так он все-таки ваш? - спрашивает рыжий. - Думаю, вам стоит какое-то время не выпускать его из апартаментов. В вашем доме до него вряд ли доберутся, но... 

Неожиданно он умолкает. Потому что блонди смотрит на него так, будто увидал привидение. Катце догадывается, что что-то не так, но что - понять не может. И просто затыкается на полуслове. А Рауль проводит ладонью по лбу, словно отгоняя наваждение, и сообщает коротко: 

\- Я сейчас приеду. 

Отбой. 

\- Черт... - говорит Катце растерянно и оборачивается, чтобы взглянуть на спящего внешника. - Вот ведь черт, а... 

Ему до умопомрачения не хочется в спешном порядке приводить в пристойный вид себя и свое жилье - пусть и не особенно загаженное, но все же... Впрочем, на фоне в хлам пьяного мужика, прикованного к кровати, весь остальной хлам кажется детскими игрушками, так что, по здравом размышлении, рыжий решает наплевать на все и не суетиться. В конце концов, он давно уже не на службе, так что вовсе не обязан быть безупречным. И, устроив поудобней натруженную задницу, он снова прикладывается к бутылке, закуривает и принимается рыть инфу. К приезду Рауля он уже знает, кто такой этот внешник, на кого работает и кому был отправлен список жертв. Только эти сведения мало что проясняют - мотив неясен. 

Впрочем, Катце не настроен ломать над этим голову. И, допив бутылку, недрогнувшей рукой открывает новую. Что-то долго советник не едет... 

3   
Убийство трех фурнитуров, покушение на Катце и, самое главное, - пятый пункт в списке. Именно он интересует советника больше всего. Но вовсе не потому, что блонди переживает за сохранность своей собственности. Причина в другом. 

Советник приводит себя в порядок - насколько это возможно после бессонной ночи - и едет к рыжему. Едет затем, чтобы попросить о маленьком одолжении. Он не очень понимает, почему не решился объяснить все по комму. В конце концов, даже если Юпитер и узнает о его подозрениях, это ничего не изменит. И все же Раулю кажется, что с глазу на глаз ему будет легче сформулировать суть проблемы. 

Или, быть может, ему просто хочется поговорить с кем-то... 

Господин советник в последнее время не склонен анализировать собственные побуждения. Ему странным образом нравится слепо следовать им, т.е. делать именно то, чего избегал всю свою сознательную жизнь. Он знает, что ни к чему хорошему это не приведет, но он и не ждет ничего хорошего. Все плохо и лучше не будет. А бывший фурнитур господина Минка, пожалуй, единственный, кому можно об этом рассказать. 

\- Здравствуйте, Катце, - кивает советник, войдя в большую скудно освещенную комнату без окон. И тотчас хмурится недоуменно: нетрезвый дилер плохо держится на ногах, воздух наполнен запахом секса, а из дальнего конца комнаты, оттуда, где в полумраке угадываются очертания кровати, доносится вполне плебейский храп. 

Рауль не ожидал обнаружить здесь кого-то лишнего и потому немного растерян. Он не станет обсуждать свою проблему при посторонних. Но развернуться и уйти - по меньшей мере невежливо. Да и не хочет советник уходить. Просто не хочет и все. Ему неприятно думать, что прямо сейчас придется выйти наружу, под яркий солнечный свет, снова сесть в свой флаер и ехать в Эос. Что-то внутри него противится этой перспективе. Это 'что-то' внутри вот уже несколько месяцев диктует советнику свои правила, и в большинстве случаев советник подчиняется. Не без удовольствия. 

\- Входите, советник. Хотите коньяка? - развязно спрашивает Катце. Он достаточно пьян, чтобы с утра пораньше предлагать пойло всем подряд, включая блонди. Он вообще с трудом осознает, что уже утро, - здесь, в его бункере, все еще ночь. И сладко всхрапывающий внешник - лишнее тому подтверждение. 

\- Нет, спасибо, - отвечает Рауль и по-хозяйски пересекает комнату, направляясь к спящему незнакомцу. Катце на автомате следует за ним, отчетливо шлепая по полу босыми ногами. Рауля слегка раздражает этот звук, но не просить же рыжего обуться? В конце концов, он у себя дома... Рауль останавливается возле кровати и внимательно разглядывает прикованного к спинке голого человека. Крупный, лысый, с разбитым лицом, лишенным какой бы то ни было привлекательности. - Вы занимались сексом? - в голосе блонди нет осуждения, лишь любопытство. - Кто это? 

\- Дейв Линнел, - у рыжего слегка заплетается язык, - сотрудник одной маленькой охранной фирмы. Терранской. Он мне сегодня жизнь спас. 

\- Правда? - вежливо удивляется блонди. - А почему он прикован? Это... такая игра? 

Катце ухмыляется, прикладываясь к горлышку. 

\- Это в его комме я нашел список жертв. 

\- Вот как?.. Забавно. 

Рауль изучает раскинувшегося на постели человека с таким любопытством, словно перед ним некая диковинная зверушка, потом интересуется светским тоном: 

\- И как вы намерены с ним поступить? 

\- Я?! 

Несколько секунд они смотрят друг на друга непонимающе: Катце, считающий, что Рауль явился с твердым намерением решить проблему, - и Рауль, которому нет никакого дела до всех этих убийств. 

\- Вашей жизни угрожает опасность, разве нет? - уточняет блонди. 

\- Вашему фурнитуру тоже... - тянет рыжий. И собирается сказать что-то еще, но... 

Рауль отворачивается. Так, словно ему это неинтересно. Так, словно речь идет о чем-то совсем незначительном и скучном. Всего лишь о жизни какого-то фурнитура? Пустяки, право же. 

Катце забывает, что хотел сказать. Он не понимает, зачем блонди приехал сюда с утра пораньше, если ему настолько наплевать на свою собственность. Или это все же не его собственность? Тогда тем более непонятно, почему он здесь. Что-то с этим фурнитуром нечисто. Или это с блонди что-то не так? 

\- С вами все в порядке, советник? - вкрадчиво спрашивает Катце. 

Блонди медленно переводит взгляд на рыжего. 

\- Нет, Катце, боюсь, что не в порядке, - говорит он с какой-то удивительно мягкой интонацией в голосе. 

И улыбается. 

Рыжий трезвеет от этой улыбки. Так улыбался Ясон, когда говорил о Рики. Так улыбаются, подойдя к краю. 

Катце, пьяно качнувшись, отступает на шаг. Ему хочется, чтобы блонди никогда не переступал порог его дома. Он подумывает о том, чтобы запереться в сортире и не выходить, пока советник не уберется отсюда. А заодно и проблеваться как следует. 

Вместо этого он вливает в глотку еще коньяка и спрашивает, указывая на внешника. 

\- Так что мне теперь с этим делать? 

\- Не знаю, - все так же призрачно улыбаясь, отвечает советник. - Сдайте в полицию. Или отпустите. Вам решать. 

Блонди, предлагающий отпустить преступника, окончательно добивает рыжего. Он садится на край кровати, думает, что мир сошел с ума, и что ему, рыжему, никто не мешает вести себя соответственно. 

\- Напрасно вы не хотите коньяка, советник, - говорит он, задумчиво проверяя, много ли осталось в бутылке. - Коньяк хороший. 

Блонди не отвечает. Блонди стоит рядом и неторопливо переводит взгляд с внешника на Катце, потом обратно. И беззастенчиво воображает, как эти двое смотрелись бы вместе. Он и сам не понимает, как может думать о таких пустяках. 

Катце тем временем размышляет, пить или не пить, решает выпить, подносит бутылку ко рту, но отчего-то передумывает и ставит ее на пол. Вздыхает. С трудом поднимается на ноги и приносит ключ от наручников, отстегивает браслет. Бережно укладывает освобожденную руку на грудь спящему, садится рядом. Снова вздыхает и принимается трясти громилу за плечо. 

\- Просыпайся, дружище. 

\- М?.. - говорит внешник, приоткрывая один глаз. И подскакивает, заметив стоящего в метре от кровати и внимательно за ним наблюдающего блонди. - Это что за хуй?! 

\- Это не хуй, это блонди, - без тени иронии сообщает Катце. - А вот ты - тот еще хуй, - добавляет он скорбно и сует под нос гостю его комм с тем самым списком на экранчике. - Ты знаешь, что это? 

Внешник тянет на себя одеяло, жмурится, хлопает мутными спросонья глазами и силится понять, чего от него хотят. А поняв, меняется в лице, моментально проснувшись и подобравшись, как зверь, готовый к прыжку. 

Рыжий укоризненно качает головой. Он разочарован. Он до последнего момента надеялся, что бритоголовый окажется всего лишь посредником, пребывающим в неведении, но надежда испаряется - 'зайка', судя по реакции, в курсе дела. 

\- Я четвертый в списке, - сообщает Катце, глядя в ставшие абсолютно ясными глаза гостя. - Трое первых застрелены. 

\- Я не убивал, - хмуро бросает внешник, покосившись на безучастного блонди. 

\- Я догадываюсь, - вздыхает рыжий и тянется за бутылкой. Ему очень грустно, словно он только что утратил веру в человечество. Никогда не существовавшую веру. Он делает глоток и, кажется, теряет всякий интерес к бритоголовому, который молча ждет, что будет дальше, но пауза затягивается, и гость не выдерживает: 

\- Что будешь делать? 

\- Выставлю тебя к чертовой матери, - устало отвечает рыжий. - Только документы твои вместе с коммом и пушкой я пока оставлю себе. И если за те два дня, что ты и твои подельнички пробудут на Амой, в Танагуре умрет хоть один фурнитур, я сдам тебя копам. Тебя лично. 

Внешник никак не реагирует, только смотрит так, словно хочет продырявить рыжего насквозь. 

\- А теперь проваливай, дружище, - после долгого молчания командует Катце. И не двигается с места, пока громила выбирается из постели и торопливо одевается, исподлобья поглядывая на негостеприимного хозяина и невозмутимого, как статуя, элитника, который за все это время не то что слова не сказал, но, кажется, даже не моргнул ни разу. 

Уже на пороге внешник притормаживает, остановленный вопросом: 

\- Кто заказчик, Дейви? 

Дейви, не оборачиваясь, раздраженно дергает плечом и выходит, от души грохнув тяжелой дверью. 

А следующее, что слышит Катце, - это шорох оседающего на пол тела. Господин Ам, накрыв голову руками, медленно опускается на колени, потом заваливается на бок и замирает, приняв позу эмбриона. 

\- Рауль?.. Рауль, мать твою! Блядь, да что же это за день такой?! 

4   
Фурнитур разливает кофе. Солнечные блики играют на серебряном кофейнике, темная жидкость наполняет чашку, терпкий запах расползается по комнате - утренний ритуал не отличается разнообразием, но вот уже несколько дней господина Марвина Нокса, тридцатишестилетнего оникса из IT-департамента, не оставляет чувство, что что-то не так. 

Что-то не так с этим кофейником. Или с рукой, его держащей? Или с тем и другим? 

\- У нас новый кофейник? 

\- Нет, господин, - удивляется фурнитур, - все тот же. 

С голосом фурнитура тоже что-то не так. 

\- Хорошо. Можешь идти, Джейми. 

\- Да, господин, - фурнитур кланяется. - Только меня зовут Стив. 

Господин Нокс отрывает взгляд от сияющей посуды и смотрит на слугу. 

\- Конечно, Стив. 

Стив снова кланяется и тихо выскальзывает за дверь. А оставшийся в одиночестве Марвин Нокс приходит к выводу, что это с ним, с Марвином Ноксом, что-то сильно не так. У него никогда не было фурнитура по имени Джейми. Он прекрасно помнит всех своих фурнитуров, начиная с самого первого, которого звали... 

Как же его звали?.. 

Господин Нокс хмурится, обнаружив, что имя напрочь выскочило из головы. Оно вертится на языке, но ухватить его никак не удается, зато проклятый Джейми всплывает с поразительной назойливостью. 

'Что за ерунда?' - недоумевает господин Нокс. Прежде с ним такого не случалось. И эта внезапная забывчивость кажется ему чрезвычайно неприятным симптомом, а потому и желание вспомнить становится навязчивым. Оникс пьет кофе, не замечая вкуса, и хмурится все больше и больше, обнаруживая, что память отказывается выдать не только имя, но и регистрационный номер первого приобретения. Как и обстоятельства, сопровождавшие покупку. Нокс помнит только, что выбирал фурнитура очень тщательно, был весьма требователен к кандидатам, внимательно изучал их данные, прежде чем остановить свой выбор... 

На ком-то, в чье досье он даже не заглянул? 

'Бред какой-то... - думает он. - Этого не может быть?'. 

Прервав завтрак, он идет в кабинет и включает терминал. Он уверен, что, взглянув на регистрационные данные своей первой мебели, немедленно вспомнит все. Однако его ждет разочарование. Ни номер, ни имя, ни даже лицо ни о чем ему не говорят, не отзываются ни единым проблеском узнавания. Он долго смотрит на изображение совершенно незнакомого человека и окончательно перестает понимать, что происходит. 

Он был другим - тот мальчик, которого оникс привел в свой пустой дом в первые дни после выпуска. Он был совсем другим - это ясно как день. Но каким он был? И как, черт возьми, его звали? 

Джейми?.. 

Ну разумеется, Джейми. И никак иначе. Господин Марвин Нокс не понимает, почему несколько минут назад сомневался в этом. И господину Марвину Ноксу почему-то становится очень неуютно. Да, с ним определенно что-то не так. 

'Джейми... Джейми... Джейми...' 

\- Ты умеешь играть в шахматы, Джейми?   
\- Я знаю, как ходит конь, господин.   
\- Хочешь, я научу тебя?   
\- Боюсь, от этого будет мало толку.   
\- И все же... 

Господин Марвин Нокс сидит в своем кресле, невидящими глазами смотрит в монитор и вспоминает, как учил играть в шахматы мальчика-фурнитура. Зачем?.. Ведь с самого начала было ясно, что это бессмысленная затея. Среднестатистический выпускник Гардиан не в состоянии соперничать с представителем элиты, даже если наизнанку вывернется. Игра в шахматы с подобным противником ничего, кроме скуки, не принесет. И все же... зачем-то Нокс научил мальчишку передвигать фигуры. И с интересом следил, как тонкая рука, браслет на которой болтается слишком свободно, переставляет пешку, как хмурится мальчишка, обдумывая ход, и кусает губы при этом. Странно, что в Гардиан его не отучили от такой скверной привычки. Еще более странно, что его не отучили улыбаться. Нокс помнит, как мальчишка взглянул на своего будущего хозяина, подошедшего, чтобы рассмотреть товар: взглянул, улыбнулся и тотчас спрятал смеющиеся глаза, но улыбка осталась в уголках губ. И Нокс купил его, не раздумывая. 

А ведь мог позволить себе эксклюзива. 

Какая-то беспредметная тоска вдруг наваливается на господина Нокса. И где-то очень глубоко, еще не оформленная и неосознанная как следует, появляется мысль о нейрокоррекции. Хотели отобрать?.. Заставить забыть?.. Но почему?.. 

Обида - вот что он чувствует. Кто-то решил за него, что ему помнить и о чем забыть, что знать и чего не ведать. Кто-то лишил его возможности решать самому. Господину Ноксу кажется несправедливым такое положение вещей, и, не зная за собой никакой вины, он считает себя вправе чувствовать обиду. Хоть это и не приносит облегчения. 

Он думает, что легче станет, если удастся вспомнить все. Возможно, он слишком наивен для своих тридцати шести, но вряд ли подозревает об этом. Отсутствие подобного опыта в прошлом не позволяет ему сравнить ситуацию, в которую он попал, с чем-то изученным и выработать приличествующую схему поведения. Разве что привычка контролировать себя остается неизменной, однако господину Ноксу оказывается неожиданно трудно оторваться от попыток выудить из памяти что-то еще, хоть ничтожнейший намек на то, в каком направлении следует вести поиск. 

Трудность эта, впрочем, вполне преодолима, и, тряхнув головой, оникс решительно выбрасывает из головы фурнитура по имени Джейми, потому что время не стоит на месте и для приведения себя в порядок перед новым рабочим днем остается меньше получаса. Использовав это время с максимальной эффективностью, Марвин является на службу без опоздания и включается в работу. Ему нужно проверить кое-какую техническую документацию - через два дня у него состоится важная встреча, и он не может позволить себе ошибиться. Юпитер ясно дала понять, что слишком многое будет зависеть от этой встречи. 

Вчитываясь в каждую строчку, сверяя данные и анализируя разнообразные параметры, он чувствует себя незаменимой деталью механизма, обеспечивающего работоспособность системы. Это приятное чувство, оно было с Марвином всегда, сколько он себя помнит, но последние несколько недель особенно обострилось, смешиваясь с гордостью и ощущением собственной значимости. Ему поручено большое дело. Он должен справиться. И он справится, конечно. Вот только... 

\- Джейми?   
\- Да, господин.   
\- Ты еще не спишь?   
\- Нет, господин.   
\- Зайди ко мне, пожалуйста... 

Оникс ловит себя на том, что уже несколько раз перечитывает последний абзац, но никак не может вникнуть в его смысл. Вместо этого он отчаянно пытается понять, зачем в середине ночи ему мог понадобиться фурнитур. Для чего, оторвавшись от работы, он позвал его к себе в кабинет? С какой целью? 

Этого Марвин не помнит. Однако точно знает, что была в том какая-то необходимость. Совершенно необъяснимая, ирреальная даже, но была. 

...Просто кожа покрывалась мурашками от того, что где-то в огромных пустых апартаментах кроме него, Марвина, находилось еще одно живое существо. И почему-то казалось невыносимым его отсутствие в поле зрения... 

'Паранойя, - думает Нокс, - это паранойя'. 

Ему становится страшно. Он начинает понимать. 

Юпитер пыталась его вылечить, но болезнь вдруг вернулась. И из-за этого он рискует провалить задание. Он обязан доложить о проблеме, но... тогда его отстранят и сделка все равно не состоится. Отсюда следует только один вывод - он никому ни о чем не доложит. Он заставит себя все сделать правильно. И никакой Джейми ему не помешает. 

\- Джейми, ты не мог бы... 

'Нет!' - приказывает себе Марвин Нокс и с головой погружается в работу. У него совершенно нет времени на мальчиков-фурнитуров. Совершенно. 

5   
Рауль не чувствует приближения приступа. В этот раз - не чувствует. Возможно, виной тому резко хлопнувшая дверь, но это слабое утешение. Если в следующий раз приступ спровоцирует разбитая колба в лаборатории или что-то подобное, результат будет тот же - Рауль не успеет подготовиться. Что за этим последует - ни для кого не секрет. Но не об этом думает блонди, когда боль чуть отпускает и он уже может чувствовать рядом перепуганного Катце, тянущего его за руку, слышать, как тот зовет его по имени. Блонди вообще не в состоянии думать, он очень хочет спрятаться от этого взвинченного голоса, причиняющего немыслимые страдания. Он шевелит белыми от боли губами, просит рыжего замолчать, но получается слишком тихо - Катце не слышит. И мучает, бесконечно мучает несчастного блонди своей испуганной скороговоркой и попытками растормошить, привести в чувство... 

Рауль находит ладонь рыжего и с силой сжимает его пальцы: 

\- Замолчи. 

Еще минута-две - и от боли не останется следа, только головокружение и слабость будут донимать Рауля в ближайшие четверть часа. Бороться с этим трудно, но здесь и сейчас у советника нет нужды делать хорошую мину при плохой игре. Никто из ассистентов не посмотрит на него подозрительно, не спросит, все ли в порядке, а потому можно просто лежать на прохладном жестком полу и ждать, когда все закончится. 

Тишина и неподвижность - лучшие лекари. И время, конечно. Время, которое - как кажется советнику - приостанавливается, словно в насмешку. Лично для советника и ни для кого больше. Рауль пребывает в уверенности, что между двумя ударами сердца Катце успел бы выкурить сигарету, и в свете этой уверенности не очень понятно, как рыжему удается так долго сидеть неподвижно. Рауль знает, что ощущения эти субъективны и на самом деле приступ длится очень недолго, но каждый раз удивляется данному феномену. И каждый раз боится опоздать: с ответом на чей-то вопрос, со своевременной реакцией на происходящее, с чем-нибудь еще... 

Хорошо, что на сей раз вокруг ничего не происходит. Катце просто сидит рядом, держит советника за руку, смотрит испуганно и, хвала небесам, молчит. Рауль даже приблизительно не может представить, сколько времени это длится. Он не спешит включать голову, не рвется, как обычно, вернуть контроль над своим телом, ему почти нравится собственная безучастность. А когда боль, наконец, отступает, Рауль позволяет себе не бороться со слабостью. Ему оказывается неожиданно легко попросить рыжего о помощи. И неожиданно приятно эту помощь получить. 

Подставив здоровое плечо, Катце усаживает советника на кровать. Сразу становится не так страшно: Рауль хоть и выглядит паршиво с растрепанными волосами и свернутым набок наплечником, но жить, очевидно, будет. Да и спину держит относительно прямо. Катце думает, что валяющийся на полу блонди - не самое приятное зрелище, и впервые радуется тому факту, что не был рядом с Ясоном в момент смерти. 

\- Может, воды? - спрашивает он негромко, решившись, наконец, открыть рот. 

\- А коньяка не осталось? - вяло интересуется советник. - Если он действительно так хорош... 

\- Осталось, - кивает рыжий. И тянется за бутылкой, стоящей тут же на полу возле кровати. Почему-то бывшему фурнитуру не приходит в голову принести стакан для блонди. И почему-то блонди ничуть этим не шокирован. Он забирает у Катце бутылку и от души прикладывается к горлышку. Катце сглатывает, глядя, как движется вверх-вниз кадык пьющего блонди, уже догадываясь, что это, вероятно, не последнее открытие, которое ему предстоит сегодня сделать. И не ошибается. Потому что, влив в себя остатки пойла, Рауль морщится, ставит пустую бутылку на пол и спрашивает устало и как-то совсем беспомощно: 

\- Можно я полежу немного? 

\- К-конечно... - выдыхает рыжий и недоверчиво наблюдает, как блонди снимает перчатки, стаскивает с себя верхний сьют, как отстегивает наручный комм и отключает его, как снимает, наконец, ботинки и опускает голову на подушку. На ту самую, что хранит еще очертания лысого черепа предыдущего постояльца. 

'Однако...' - думает Катце. И завидует своей кровати. 

А блонди устраивается поудобней, закрывает глаза, затихает. Он устал. Он совсем не спал ночью, и теперь его одолевает такая сонливость, что, кажется, руки не поднять. Ему грезится, что кровать покачивается под ним, а влитое на пустой желудок спиртное, ударившее мягкой лапой куда-то чуть ниже затылка, теплом расходится по телу, и противиться этой приятной слабости нет никакой возможности. Несколько минут... он поспит всего несколько минут - двадцать, двадцать пять, не больше. Но, засыпая, он уже знает, что не проснется так скоро - иначе зачем было отключать комм? Да и одеяло, заботливо наброшенное рыжим, убеждает советника, что торопиться не стоит. Он думает, что больше никогда не будет никуда торопиться. Теперь уже незачем. Теперь уже все равно. 

...Где-то в Эос, в одной из лабораторий серьезный молодой сильвер посмотрит на часы и удивленно пожмет плечами. Несколько минут спустя, заждавшись, он наберет номер своего босса, но никто не ответит на вызов. Рауль даже не вспомнит, что вчера велел не начинать без него. Рауль будет спать. 

А рыжий, укрыв блонди одеялом, примется бесцельно бродить по комнате. Незваные гости выжили его из родной постели и вылакали весь коньяк, оставив куковать в одиночестве. Рыжему станет обидно от такой несправедливости, и, прогулявшись взад-вперед по своей берлоге, он плюнет на все, отключит имеющиеся в наличии средства связи и решительно направится к кровати. Рассудив, что места для двоих там вполне достаточно, а спать в одной постели с блонди не опасней, чем с плюшевым медвежонком, Катце снимет рубашку, подумает немного и снимет джинсы, устроится тихонько на краешке и замотается в плед. С минуту ему будет казаться, что кровать чуть покачивается из стороны в сторону, но вскоре это ощущение пройдет, и рыжий выключится из жизни на несколько долгих и безмятежных часов. 

6   
\- ...Вы нервничаете, Марвин? - вежливо интересуется психолог. 

\- Нет, что вы, - улыбается господин Нокс. - Я вхожу в роль. 

\- Прекрасно. Тогда вернемся к мотивациям... 

Марвин кивает и тщательно изображает внимание. Симпатичный руби, которого господин Нокс посещает каждый вечер на протяжении последних двух недель, объясняет, каким образом представитель элиты может оправдать измену. Марвин немного удивлен тем, что обычный человек счел бы неприемлемой для себя схему взаимодействий Лямбда 3000 и ее созданий, особенно тот факт, что вся без исключения интеллектуальная собственность элиты поступает в полное распоряжение Юпитер. Разве сама элита не является интеллектуальной собственностью Юпитер? Так о каком недовольстве может идти речь? Однако же, как утверждает руби, подобное положение вещей, по мнению простых смертных, является достаточным основанием для предательства, и Марвин верит знатоку человеческой психологии. Ничего другого ему не остается - он всего лишь программист, никогда не интересовавшийся межличностными отношениями, и беседы с психологом призваны научить его контактировать с внешним миром. Наука эта дается ониксу с некоторым трудом, алгоритмы поведения человеческих существ кажутся некорректными, но Марвин утешает себя мыслью, что через два дня он сможет выбросить из головы весь этот балласт и вернуться к другим алгоритмам - четким, ясным и абсолютно логичным. 

Через два дня все так или иначе закончится, и, прощаясь с руби, Марвин убеждает себя, что сможет продержаться. А потом... 

Нет, так далеко господин Нокс предпочитает не заглядывать. Ему бы сегодняшний вечер распланировать - занять каждую минуту свободного времени, чтобы у Джейми не было ни единого шанса напомнить о себе. Марвин думает, что если вокруг будут люди, то воспоминания не станут преследовать его так навязчиво. Марвин решает поужинать в ресторане, посмотреть пет-шоу, возможно, пообщаться с себе подобными и вернуться домой только тогда, когда глаза начнут закрываться от усталости. Он набирает номер и заказывает столик. 

...Приглушенный свет, превосходная кухня, вина старейших терранских шато, шоу, достойное лучших площадок галактики, - и совершеннейшая невозможность расслабиться хоть на мгновенье... 

\- Давненько вы нас не навещали, господин Нокс. Проходите, прошу вас, - служащий встречает его такой радушной улыбкой, что Марвину становится неловко. Ему - немного мизантропу и чуть-чуть социопату - не часто приходится выбираться в свет, и это ни на чем не основанное вежливое расположение словно обязывает его к чему-то. Он чувствует себя крайне неуютно, отвечая служащему, что нет, он не станет уединяться в отдельном кабинете и заказывать приватное шоу. Да, он намерен поужинать в общем зале и насладиться штатной программой. Разумеется, он хотел бы взглянуть на карту вин... 

\- Да, Джейми, и про вино не забудь. Полдюжины бутылок.   
\- У нас будут гости?.. 

У нас?! 

Господин Нокс смотрит в меню, понимает, что должен заказать что-то, чтобы отпустить заждавшегося официанта, но никак не может вспомнить, что означают все эти названия. Он выставит себя полным идиотом, если неправильно подберет блюда. Напрасно он пришел сюда, не нужно было. 

\- А что вы посоветуете? 

Официант чуть склоняет голову набок и без запинки выдает список блюд, настоятельно рекомендованных к дегустации. Нокс соглашается их отведать. Инцидент исчерпан. Но пока выполняется заказ, Марвин успевает передумать столько всякого странного и пугающего о своем забытом фурнитуре, что аппетит пропадает напрочь. Непривычная обстановка не помогает избавиться от всплывающих в памяти картинок, эпизодов, диалогов, вино не развеивает тяжелые мысли, танцующие на сцене мальчики совсем не отвлекают от другого мальчика - мальчика с худыми ломкими запястьями, с улыбкой, застывшей в уголках губ. 

Марвин ковыряет вилкой какой-то совершенно безвкусный, по его мнению, салат и уже не пытается отделаться от воспоминаний. Бесполезно. Ему все равно не забыть, что у мальчишки был совершенно особенный взгляд. Казалось, он все время смотрит внутрь себя и видит там что-то такое, от чего хочется то ли петь, то ли плакать. Марвин не знает, что ему делать с этим знанием. Он не понимает, почему его так тянет снова оказаться в тех пустых апартаментах, заполненных только эхом шагов и ощущением чужого присутствия. Ощущением, заставлявшим шестнадцатилетнего выпускника академии вставать по ночам и проверять, на месте ли его первый фурнитур, спит ли он или, быть может, читает что-то, уткнувшись в электронную книжку. Или играет... 

Почему-то казалось очень важным знать это наверняка. 

\- Что это?   
\- Игра, господин. Нужно сбивать шары одного цвета.   
\- Можно?   
\- Конечно. 

Мальчишка рассмеялся счастливо и восхищенно, когда хозяин меньше чем за минуту прикончил три уровня. А хозяин смотрел на него и... И ничего больше. Просто смотрел. Вот так. 

Господин Нокс перехватывает заинтересованный взгляд какого-то федерала и понимает, что не контролирует свое лицо. А зеленые горошины в салате напоминают о глупой игрушке... 

Как скверно. 

И тем более скверно, что Марвин уже догадывается, что все это значит. Да чего греха таить - с самого начала догадывался. Паранойя здесь не при чем, все гораздо хуже. Потому что... 

\- ...Не бойся, не надо бояться...   
...   
\- Просто скажи, если захочешь, чтобы я остановился...   
...   
\- Просто скажи, Джейми... 

На маленькой сцене два очаровательных мальчика вполне убедительно имитируют секс. Марвин смотрит на их красивые лица, но видит другое лицо, другой взгляд, наполненный болью. Джейми тогда не попросил остановиться, и Марвин очень испугался за него... потом. А кончики пальцев, кажется, до сих пор помнят дрожь его тела. 

\- ...Тише, тише. Все будет хорошо. Все пройдет... 

Господин Нокс еще некоторое время заставляет себя не двигаться с места и продолжать ужин, а потом, по дороге домой, в полумраке авто, снова и снова прокручивает в голове каждую секунду воспоминаний. Он чувствует себя так, словно всего минуту назад целовал влажный от пота висок, убирал со лба прилипшую светлую прядь, касался пальцами пересохших губ. Он уже знает, чем займется, вернувшись домой. 

7   
\- Тихо, тихо... - выдыхает Рауль в затылок рыжему. - Все хорошо... 

Он проснулся некоторое время назад и с удивлением обнаружил рядом Катце. Совсем рядом. Словно рыжий замерз во сне и искал тепла, прижимаясь к блонди. Рауль долго разглядывал спящего: встрепанные волосы, худое плечо, торчащее из-под пледа, выпирающий позвонок на шее... В какой-то момент желание прижаться губами к этому позвонку стало непреодолимым, и Рауль позволил себе - и это, и еще кое-что. А потом сонное тело отозвалось на ласку, шевельнулось доверчиво, подалось навстречу... 

Раздумывать блонди не стал. 

\- Все хорошо, Катце, - шепчет он, касаясь губами бледной кожи. - Все... 

Все так нереально... Катце не понимает, как это вышло. Катце помнит только, что проснулся от поцелуев и не успел ничего сообразить, а чьи-то жадные руки уже стаскивали с него белье, и через мгновение, почувствовав ткнувшийся между ягодиц член, он прогнулся в пояснице, а после едва не подавился криком, когда внутренности обожгло первой болью. И теперь он задыхается, и хрипит что-то, и с ума сходит от свербящего шепота, от горячих толчков, от издевательски размеренных движений безжалостного, ненасытного тела. Гребаный блонди не оставляет ему ничего, кроме возможности стонать, и гребаному блонди, похоже, нравится слушать стоны. 

\- Еще немного... еще... Катце... 

Катце стискивает зубы и благословляет случившегося в минувшую ночь внешника. Если бы не он, пришлось бы совсем туго. Оргазм?.. О да, конечно, расскажите кому-нибудь. 

\- Рауль... м-м-мать твою... 

\- Сейчас, - шепчет блонди, - сейчас. Еще немного... 

И - кончает, хвала небесам. 

Катце не двигается, прислушиваясь к тому, как выскальзывает из зада теряющий объем член. И немного жалеет, что не смог получить удовольствие от такого объема. 

\- Твою мать... - шипит он. 

\- Прости, - говорит блонди. Словно и впрямь сожалеет. 

Катце смеется. Так откровенно его еще никто не имел. Даже у Ясона был формальный повод. И все же рыжему нравится ощущение нереальности происходящего - его только что оттрахал блонди, и в это трудно поверить. Наверное, Рики чувствовал что-то похожее, когда Ясон прибрал его к рукам. Катце помнит, как немного завидовал монгрелу, а теперь вот сам сподобился. И уже не завидует. Скорей, сочувствует. Потому что невозможно устоять перед этой нечеловеческой мощью и красотой, но и сосуществовать с ней - тоже невозможно. И когда Рауль отстраняется и садится на постели, Катце понимает, что волшебство закончилось. Сейчас синяя птица почистит перышки и упорхнет, а рыжий останется в своей конуре - пить коньяк и бесконечно пялиться в монитор. 

\- Уходишь? - спрашивает он, не оборачиваясь. 

Рауль молчит. Долго молчит. В какой-то момент рыжему даже начинается казаться, что нет здесь никакого Рауля. И не было никогда. Все - сон. И вдруг... 

\- Я хотел бы остаться. И повторить. 

Эти просительные нотки в голосе блонди, эта смиренная готовность принять отказ, эта совершеннейшая невозможность происходящего... Что все это значит? 

Катце садится. 

\- Рауль, какого дьявола? Что ты делаешь? Ты же яму себе роешь. 

\- Мне не нужна яма, - шутит блонди, - меня кремируют. 

\- Черт... - молвит Катце. И умолкает надолго. Неприятная тишина повисает в комнате. Ни шуршание кулера, ни стук сердца не в состоянии ее разбавить. - Все так плохо? 

\- Ты сам видел, - говорит Рауль, кивая на то место на полу, где валялся утром. А Катце снова не знает, что сказать. Его тошнит от ощущения собственной беспомощности. 

\- Но почему? - спрашивает он негромко. - Ведь тебе всего... сколько? Тридцать? Ведь дотягиваете же вы до сорока, до сорока пяти даже. Почему, а?.. 

\- Последствия нейрокоррекции, я полагаю. Такое случается. 

Рыжий каменеет, задохнувшись то ли от ужаса, то ли от жалости. Ему хочется притянуть к себе эту поломанную златокудрую куклу, укрыть, уберечь. Таким беззащитным ему сейчас кажется блонди, таким уязвимым... И так страшно рыжему пройти через все это снова. 

Хочется выть. Хочется разбить что-нибудь, сломать. Выместить свое отчаянье на чем-нибудь неодушевленном. И прямо-таки смертельно хочется уничтожить ненавистную жестянку, живущую где-то там, за стеклом монитора. Подслушивающую, подглядывающую, вездесущую.   
Только проку с того, что она сдохнет? Ясона этим не вернуть. И Рауля уже не спасти. 

Катце падает на подушку. Зажмуривается. Отчаянно пытается выровнять дыхание, сглотнуть чертов ком в горле. И только окончательно взяв себя в руки, решается спросить: 

\- Тебе делали нейрокоррекцию? Когда? Почему? 

Рауль медленно оборачивается, смотрит на Катце. 

\- Я бы тоже хотел это знать. Потому я и здесь. 

Рыжий вздыхает почти с облегчением. Блонди нужна его помощь, и рыжий сделает все, что в его силах. Главное - делать хоть что-нибудь. Иначе - невыносимо. 

\- Выкладывай. 

Дважды просить не приходится. Рауль рассказывает: и о головных болях, которые начались больше года назад, и о выматывающей бессоннице, и о своих подозрениях насчет нейрокоррекции, и об R4R, которого Рауль, как ему кажется, вовсе не покупал. Он не знает, когда и почему попал на экзекуцию, но думает, что где-то в необъятных хранилищах Юпитер лежит некий заботливо припрятанный файл с его воспоминаниями. 

\- Найди его, Катце. Пожалуйста. 

\- Найду, - обещает Катце. 

И оба они понимают, что это ни черта не даст. Просто блонди хочет знать. Просто рыжий наизнанку вывернется, чтобы добыть информацию. Только все это не отменит ни головных болей, ни маячащей на горизонте утилизации. 

\- Я найду его. Я его из-под земли достану. 

Рауль улыбается. А рыжего передергивает при мысли, что к этой улыбке придется привыкнуть. Ненадолго. 

8   
\- Ванная там, - машет рукой Катце, - чистое полотенце в шкафчике. 

Рауль, кивнув, скрывается за дверью ванной комнаты, а минут через пятнадцать возвращается - бедра замотаны полотенцем, чуть влажные волосы завязаны узлом на затылке. Катце привстает и, откровенно разинув рот, облизывает взглядом босоногого, почти голого блонди. 

\- Смерти моей хочешь? 

Рауль чуть хмурится. Он, похоже, знает, какое впечатление производит. Кажется, ему даже немного неловко от этого. Он обнимает себя руками и смущенно просит: 

\- Мне бы одеться во что-нибудь... 

Катце с шумом втягивает воздух. Он уже представил, как блонди разматывает полотенце, чтобы натянуть штаны, и заранее в обмороке. 

\- Там, - сипло командует он, указывая на встроенный в стену шкаф. - Белье на верхней полке слева. 

Блонди отодвигает зеркальную створку, роется в тряпках, сложенных аккуратными стопочками, выбирает трусы попросторней и... да, снимает полотенце. 

Катце стонет. Ему очень хочется сдохнуть на месте. В этот момент он особенно остро осознает свою ущербность. 

А Рауль надевает белье и принимается перетряхивать хозяйские штаны. Стопку с джинсами он игнорирует - рыжий заметно уже в бедрах, так что блонди приходится сосредоточить внимание на обычных брюках. 

\- Там есть трико, - не узнавая своего голоса, выдавливает рыжий, - на третьей полке. 

Рауль послушно заглядывает на третью полку и отыскивает тонкое черное трико. Эластичное. Обещающее плотно обтянуть умопомрачительные ноги. 

Катце глухо матерится, когда блонди прячет их под скользкую, с отливом, ткань. Вот оно - секретное оружие Юпитер. В действии. Обдрочиться и умереть глубоко несчастным. Так и не удовлетворившись. 

А Рауль продолжает рыться в шмотках и добивает рыжего, выбрав из всего прочего черную водолазку. 

Контрольный выстрел. 

Катце падает мордой в подушку и изображает труп. Оживает он только после того, как присевший на край кровати блонди, в своем новом прикиде похожий на опасного зверя, погладив рыжего по спине, невинно сообщает, что страшно голоден. Катце молча уползает из-под его ладони и прячется в ванной. Но и там ему нет покоя. Кое-как сваленная одежда Рауля пахнет каким-то тонким парфюмом и, мать его, сексом. Рыжий моется, меняет повязку на плече и зло поглядывает на яркую кучку тряпок, с трудом удерживаясь от желания прижать к лицу самую интимную деталь туалета своего невероятного гостя. Ванную он покидает в наисквернейшем расположении духа, которое почему-то только усугубляется тем обстоятельством, что блонди в его отсутствие успел залезть в его плей-лист и теперь сосредоточенно вслушивается в доносящиеся из колонок звуки. 

\- Что это? 

\- 'Пинк Флойд', - хмуро докладывает рыжий. 

\- Розовое что?.. - переспрашивает Рауль. 

\- Не знаю, - дергает плечом рыжий. - Что-то розовое. 

Рауль, вполне удовлетворенный таким ответом, кивает и погружается в прослушивание, а рыжий включает чайник, сует в микроволновку пару полуфабрикатов и принимается резать салат. Очень удобно иметь любовником бывшего фурнитура - он всегда накормит, напоит, спать положит... 

Катце роняет тарелку и мысленно проклинает чертову небьющуюся посуду. 

\- Тебе помочь? - спрашивает неожиданно оказавшийся рядом блонди. 

\- А чем ты поможешь? - язвит Катце. - Просчитаешь количество калорий? Или оптимальную температуру приготовления стейков? 

\- Я могу порезать лук... - задумчиво сообщает Рауль, сжав в кулаке неочищенную луковицу. Он не понимает, в чем дело, но чувствует, что с рыжим что-то не так. 

Катце фыркает. И вручает советнику нож. Плачущий блонди - зрелище не для слабонервных, но и Катце не барышня-пет. После сцены переодевания его уже никаким экстримом не проймешь. Он чувствует себя невероятно крутым и циничным. 

\- Валяй, - говорит он. 

А через несколько минут шмыгающий носом Рауль предъявляет ему аккуратную кучку идеально ровных луковых колечек. 

'Вот сукин сын...' - беззлобно ругается рыжий и высыпает колечки в салат. 

\- Спасибо. Ты мне очень помог. 

Рауль улыбается. Нет, не той улыбкой, от которой рыжему хочется застрелиться. Это совсем другая улыбка. Так улыбаются дети, которых хвалят, - открыто, радостно. Но рыжему все равно хочется застрелиться. Просто он знает, что этот большой ребенок скоро отправится в свой блондячий рай. Если, конечно, им, блондям, таковой полагается. 

Да, наличие у генетически-модифицированных тварей тонкой субстанции под названием 'душа' - это вопрос, о который сломало зубы не одно поколение теологов. К единому мнению они так и не пришли, а посему Катце пребывает в неведении относительно загробных перспектив для Рауля. Одно он знает наверняка - Ясон был тварью одушевленной. Сдается ему, что и Рауль тоже. 

Рауль, ни с того ни с сего задающий вопрос, от которого рыжему становится стыдно: 

\- Что-то не так, Катце? Я тебя стесняю? 

Катце мотает головой. Он не желает смотреть на Рауля. У него не хватит на это смелости. Он, конечно, не барышня-пет, но и не железный. Далеко не железный. 

\- Все нормально, - говорит он глухо. - Просто.... 

Он не знает, что 'просто'. Он поливает маслом нарезанные овощи и думает, что у Рауля очень мало времени. 

\- Ты не включай свой комм, ладно? 

\- Хорошо, - с легкостью соглашается блонди. 

Сдавшийся блонди. Вот оно, по-настоящему страшное зрелище. 

\- Готово, - говорит Катце и принимается накрывать на стол. А в колонках 'что-то розовое' все уговаривает кого-то сиять и дальше... 

9   
Просмотрев хронику происшествий за день и не обнаружив ни одного подходящего убийства, рыжий тянется к комму, чтобы проверить, нет ли пропущенных вызовов. Выясняет, что есть. Много. С одного и того же неизвестного номера. Катце не уверен, что хочет знать, кто и зачем пытался до него достучаться, но... закуривает и все же перезванивает 

После нескольких секунд ожидания на экране возникают до боли знакомые очертания лысого черепа, и рыжий вздыхает с облегчением. Внешник - это не страшно. Раулю это ничем не грозит. 

\- Уф, я уж думал, тебя таки положили, - гнусавит бритоголовый. - Слушай, рыжий, я в жопе. 

\- Рад за тебя, - хмыкает Катце. - Надеюсь, она слаще моей? 

\- Я серьезно, - хмурится внешник. - Я своего пристрелил. Из-за твоей сладкой задницы, между прочим. 

\- Насмерть? - рыжий делается серьезным. 

\- Наглушняк. А водила меня разглядел. 

\- Паршиво. 

\- Не то слово... Слушай, мне бы отсидеться где-нибудь пару дней, а? 

\- Извини, дружище, но к себе я тебя не приглашаю, - сообщает рыжий, выдыхая струйку дыма. 

\- Да я к тебе и не пойду, мне еще пожить охота. Но ты ведь знаешь какое-нибудь тихое местечко... А я тебе помогу заказчика вычислить. 

\- Каким образом? 

\- Да есть одна мысль... - хитро тянет громила. - Только мне бы сначала на дно залечь, а то притомился я целый день по людным местам шарахаться. 

Рыжий задумывается ненадолго, поглядывая на бандитскую физиономию на экране. Чем-то ему нравится этот терранец, хоть и мешается симпатия с раздражением: 'И откуда ты взялся на мою голову? Лежал бы я сейчас в окружном морге и горя не знал...' 

\- Где ты? 

\- Мистраль-парк. 

\- Жди там, я перезвоню. 

Катце отключается и набирает другой номер. 

\- Томми, душечка, мне тут человечка одного надо на пару дней припрятать. Пустишь в гости? Он неприхотливый - поест, поспит и больше ничего не попросит. А с меня потом стрясешь что-нибудь... чего там твоим малышам не хватает для полного счастья? 

\- Гондонов им не хватает, - сладко жмурится мордатый сутенер. - Присылай своего человечка, котик. Припрячу по старой памяти. 

\- Видишь ли, он не местный, заблудится еще... Его бы забрать надо. Ты бы послал кого-нибудь из своих в Мистраль. Человечек приметный: здоровенный, лысый, как коленка, с перебитым носом - ни с кем не спутаешь. У 'чертова колеса' будет ждать. 

\- Ладно, пошлю, - милостиво соглашается Томми. - Прямо сейчас, что ли, послать? 

\- Угу, - кивает рыжий, - если можно. 

\- Можно, отчего ж нельзя... Пришлю кого-нибудь посимпатичней. А то, может, к тебе кого прислать? Мальчик есть свеженький, чудо - не мальчик. Ну чисто покойный консул, только помельче. И универсал к тому же... Скрасил бы тебе одинокий вечер. Недорого. 

\- Да у меня тут есть кому вечер скрасить, - покосившись на сидящего в сторонке блонди, криво ухмыляется рыжий. - Ты не поверишь, но чисто первый советник. Один в один. И забесплатно. 

\- Оу... - сутенер качает головой. - Ну извини, котик. Не буду мешать вашему счастью. Адье, мон шер, - и, послав рыжему воздушный поцелуй, душечка-Томми отключает комм. 

\- Козел, - шипит Катце. 

\- Какие интересные у тебя знакомые, - замечает Рауль. И добавляет с ехидцей: - Котик. 

Рыжий в ответ лишь кисло улыбается и набирает внешника. 

\- Шагай к 'чертову колесу' и торчи там. Шлюшка малолетняя тебя подберет, доставит куда надо. Как устроишься - отзвонись. 

\- Отзвонюсь, - обещает громила. - Спасибо, рыжий. 

\- На здоровье, - бросает рыжий и поворачивается к Раулю: - Ну что, займемся делом? 

\- Займемся, - соглашается блонди, прогоняя рыжего из кресла. Он сам вводит пароли, попутно объясняя, что к чему. Проблем, как оказывается, - тьма. Во-первых, Рауль имеет доступ лишь к небольшой части архива, которая накопилась за время его пребывания на посту главного нейрокорректора. Во-вторых, даже в этой части архива просто так разобраться не представляется возможным, поскольку Юпитер сама архивирует файлы, нумеруя их по какой-то неведомой системе, не указывая ни дату создания нейроснимка, ни данные о владельце. В-третьих, файлы заблокированы и защищены от копирования, а потому Рауль вообще плохо представляет, как можно с ними работать, но надеется, что у рыжего есть какие-нибудь идеи на этот счет. 

\- Есть, - говорит Катце и не слишком вежливо выставляет блонди из своего законного кресла. - Я уже делал такое как-то раз. 

Рауль кивает. Он слышал эту историю от Ясона, и теперь с удовлетворением отмечает, что обратился по адресу. А рыжий тем временем принимается за работу. Воровство файлов из открытой директории, конечно, много проще, чем кража с предварительным взломом, но осторожность все же не помешает, и Катце знает, как отвести глаза старушке-Юпитер. Она ничего не заметит. Она дремлет и видит свои глючные сны, пока рыжий пройдоха роется в ее грязном бельишке, осторожно вытягивая выбранный наугад файлик с чьими-то прегрешениями. 

\- Есть! - молвит Катце, покидая хранилище и утаскивая добычу. - Что дальше? 

Дальше - хуже. Но Рауль все равно доволен, он не ожидал, что рыжий так быстро обойдет защиту. И пусть это только первый шаг на пути к цели - легкость, с которой он сделан, внушает оптимизм. 

\- Частота, - говорит блонди, - у каждого из нас уникальная частота излучения. Как рисунок сетчатки или отпечатки пальцев. И каждый файл содержит информацию об этой частоте. Нужно только извлечь ее и сравнить с моей. 

Всего-то? 

Катце ухмыляется. Он прикидывает, как бы так помягче объяснить блонди, что на такую простую задачку можно потратить половину жизни, так ни черта и не добившись, но знает, что ничего подобного не скажет. Половина оставшейся Раулю жизни - явно не тот срок, которого было бы достаточно, но другого срока у них нет, так стоит ли трепать языком? 

Рыжий задумчиво вертит добытый файл и думает о том, что придется ему изобрести что-то особенное. Вот только что?.. 

\- Расскажи мне, - просит он, - что такое нейрокоррекция? Как это происходит? 

Рауль скрещивает руки на груди и принимается читать лекцию. С полчаса он распространяется о принципах функционирования головного мозга и методах воздействия на его участки, а также о том, что львиную долю работы в процессе нейрокоррекции выполняет Юпитер. Потому что живому существу - пусть даже и семи пядей во лбу - в чужие мозги лучше не соваться. Да и не в состоянии это живое существо обработать такой объем информации, отследить все связи и закономерности, уловить все тонкости чужого мыслительного процесса. Как это ни забавно, но в обязанности нейрокорректора, по большому счету, входит только настройка оборудования и контроль за физическим состоянием пациента во время процедуры. 

\- Нет, Катце, - отвечая на удивленный взгляд рыжего, улыбается Рауль, - если бы я заглядывал в голову к каждому, кто побывал у меня в кабинете, я бы давно сошел с ума. Мой мозг представлял бы собой жуткую мешанину из чужих воспоминаний, мыслей и чувств. Я бы состоял из множества личностей, среди которых мою собственную трудно было бы отыскать. Так что, вопреки слухам, никакими страшными тайнами я не обладаю. Ну... почти никакими. 

\- Почти?.. - любопытствует Катце. И Рауль, чуть нахмурившись, поясняет, что иногда - очень редко - Юпитер не понимает, что происходит с некоторыми из ее созданий. И тогда ей приходится помогать, пропуская через себя чужие эмоции. 

\- Это неприятно, - заключает блонди. - Неприятно и, пожалуй, стыдно. К счастью, такое нечасто случается. 

Некоторое время они молчат. Катце пытается представить, каково это - заглянуть в чей-то разум. Рауль вспоминает что-то - не особенно радостное, судя по выражению лица. И оба они ненадолго забывают о главной проблеме - о файле, который необходимо распотрошить, чтобы добыть злополучную частоту. 

Катце первым возвращается к действительности. Склонившись к монитору, он всерьез берется за свой трофей, исследует его всеми доступными способами и время от времени глухо ругается сквозь зубы. Рауль просто сидит рядом - не мешает, но и не помогает. Часа через два, задавив очередной окурок в переполненной пепельнице, рыжий раздраженно отодвигается от монитора - он исчерпал весь свой арсенал и не добился ровным счетом ничего. Он стучал по крепкому орешку молотком, сверлил его дрелью, жег кислотой, но все эти манипуляции не возымели эффекта. Нужно придумать что-то принципиально новое, чтобы решить проблему, и Катце даже знает, что именно, только придумка эта - сама по себе задачка не из легких. 

Юпитер... У нее ведь есть инструмент для обработки подобных файлов. Только где он лежит и как им воспользоваться без ее ведома? Хороший вопрос. 

Где-то там, в запертых от посторонних глаз системных директориях, среди тысяч модулей, подпрограмм и приложений, хранится тот самый ключик, что подойдет к замку, но даже если рыжий и проникнет в заветные директории, то, вероятней всего, проплутает там до конца своих дней, чтобы в конечном итоге уйти с пустыми руками. И тут бы рыжему сдаться, сказать Раулю, что задачка оказалась не по зубам, и сознаться в собственной несостоятельности, только черта с два рыжий это сделает. Он упрямый сукин сын, он будет до кровавых мозолей стучать по клавиатуре, палить одну сигарету за другой и думать, думать, думать... 

Он встает, вытряхивает пепельницу, делает кофе и вновь берется за дело. Взломать систему - это вам не секрет Танагуры спереть. Если Юпитер хоть что-то почует - рыжему не жить, но кого это волнует? Это даже рыжего не очень волнует. Не сейчас, по крайней мере. Сейчас, прищурившись и прикусывая зубами дымящую сигарету, он не слишком заботится о том, что будет после того, как... Охотничий азарт гонит его дальше и дальше, адреналин заставляет сердце биться чаще, и он снова чувствует себя сосунком, дерзнувшим покуситься на святое, с той только разницей, что блонди теперь у него в сообщниках. Блонди, легко освоивший нехитрую кухонную технику и таскающий рыжему кофе. 

Ближе к утру, нащупав что-то смутно напоминающее дыру в защите, Катце запускает маленькую, но умную программку, призванную эту дыру исследовать и, по возможности, расширить, после чего с чувством выполненного долга откидывается на спинку кресла - делать больше нечего, остается только ждать. 

\- Чем займемся, советник? - спрашивает он, протирая покрасневшие глаза. - Не желаете ли партийку в шахматы? 

\- Нет, - говорит советник, - не желаю. Да и не советник я больше. Иди ко мне, Катце. 

10   
В кабинете прохладно и тихо. В кабинете можно расслабиться и поддаться иллюзии отгороженности от внешнего мира: никто не войдет, никто не потревожит. И некоторое время господин Марвин Нокс смакует свое ошеломляющее одиночество, которое прежде не ощущалось так остро - даже в самые первые дни самостоятельной жизни, когда он с какой-то тревожной надеждой прислушивался, не проскользнет ли мимо двери недавно купленный фурнитур. Тишина казалась ему противоестественной, хотелось, чтобы мальчишка уронил что-нибудь, разбил или сделал что-то еще, лишь бы обозначить свое присутствие. Теперь Марвину ничего такого не хочется. Теперь ему неприятно думать, что он не один в этом доме. Там, на другой половине, фурнитуры и петы живут своей маленькой суетливой жизнью, в которой нет никакого смысла. В которой нет главного - Джейми. 

Его - нет. Эти пустые помещения, эти стены с великолепной шумоизоляцией отгораживают не от него. Не от его смеха, не от его шагов - от пустоты. Такой абсолютной, что кружится голова. 

Осознание - болезненный процесс. Марвин встает и принимается мерить шагами комнату, ему становится тесно в своем просторном кабинете. В своем доме. В себе самом. Он задыхается, хочет вырваться... куда-то. Куда? Он не знает. Просто этот мальчик... Без него невозможно. Совсем. 

'Джейми, Джейми, Джейми...' 

Можно бесконечно повторять его имя, но легче не станет. И Марвин решается - он найдет мальчишку. Просто чтобы знать, что с ним все в порядке. Возможно, чтобы взглянуть на него издалека - и только. О большем он не помышляет. Пока. 

И даже тот факт, что мальчик уже далеко не мальчик, не останавливает Марвина. Четырнадцать или тридцать четыре - какая, в сущности, разница? Он отыщет своего фурнитура, и поможет ему в этом сама Юпитер. Точнее - один из ее модулей, позволяющий распознавать лица. 

Нет, Марвин не сомневается, что узнает Джейми из миллиона - каким бы он ни стал, как бы ни изменился, вот только пролистать вручную всю выборку за определенный период не представляется возможным, а год рождения - это единственное, что Марвин знает наверняка. Что и как Юпитер подправила в его мозгах, он плохо представляет, но почему-то думает, что менять регистрационные данные какой-то мебели она бы не стала. Да и не важно это. Он ведь помнит лицо и возраст. Этого достаточно. 

Он устраивается перед экраном монитора и не очень задумывается над тем, что ему впервые в жизни предстоит использовать свои профессиональные навыки если не во вред Юпитер, то вопреки ее воле. Он автоматически выставляет защиту, лишая ее возможности отслеживать процессы, и ему не приходит в голову, что еще вчера он ужаснулся бы самому себе, собственной дерзости и свободе принимать решения. Как не приходит в голову и мысль о том, насколько далеко он мог бы зайти в этой своей свободе, если бы захотел. Голова его занята совсем другим. Он с удивлением обнаруживает, что составить фоторобот не так уж и просто. Разрез глаз, форма носа, очертания губ - все вроде бы правильное и на своих местах, только в результате получается совершенно чужое лицо. Промучившись около часа, Марвин едва не приходит в отчаянье. Он бесконечно корректирует овал лица, высоту лба, экспериментирует с масштабом, примеряет другие прически и варьирует возраст, но не узнает, категорически не узнает своего Джейми. Похож, конечно, но не он. И, рассердившись на свою бестолковость, господин Нокс решает сделать перерыв, выпить чаю... 

Фурнитура, доставившего сервировочный столик, господин Нокс провожает совершенно ненавидящим взглядом. 

Однако чашка чая и передышка в несколько минут действуют благотворно. Вновь вернувшись к прерванному занятию, Марвин неожиданно понимает, в чем проблема, что именно не так с проклятой копией, упорно не желающей походить на оригинал. Всего несколько щелчков клавишами - и оникс, чуть отстранившись от монитора, потрясенно замирает и даже перестает дышать. Это Джейми. Джейми смотрит на него с экрана и улыбается. Марвин с трудом удерживается от желания коснуться пальцами изображения. Но от желания налюбоваться на это невыносимо притягательное лицо удержаться не может. 

Невозможно отвести взгляд - и так больно смотреть. 

Марвин не знает, сколько проходит времени, прежде чем он заставляет себя очнуться и прекратить самоистязание. Все, что ему нужно сделать, - это задать полученное изображение в качестве образца, сделать поправку на возрастные различия в два десятка лет и прогнать через программу выборку из регистрационный базы за определенный год. Процедура должна занять некоторое время - час, может быть, полтора... Марвин думает, что следовало бы оторваться от терминала и уйти спать, оставив просмотр результатов на утро, но не может заставить себя подняться из кресла. Всего час, самое большее полтора - и Марвин узнает, где сейчас Джейми, увидит, каким он стал. Всего час, который, оказывается, так дьявольски трудно пережить. 

Марвин принимается бродить по кабинету и, с надеждой поглядывая на монитор, пить остывший чай. Ему совсем не хочется занять время какой-нибудь работой, ему даже думать об этом неприятно. Да и не сможет он отвлечься на что-то другое - это он хорошо понимает. Ожидание занимает все мысли, не отпускает ни на минуту, выматывает. 

Проходит почти два часа, когда, негромко звякнув, программа завершает работу и сообщает, что точных соответствий не найдено. Марвин просматривает с десяток портретов, имеющих сходство по некоторым параметрам, и не находит ничего общего с образцом. Он не понимает, в чем дело. Он где-то ошибся? Неправильно задал условия? Или что-то напутал с годом рождения? 

Этого не может быть. Марвин хорошо помнит, что мальчишка был на два года младше него. И все же... кто знает, что стало с его памятью после нейрокоррекции? Ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным. 

Господин Нокс делает выборку за два смежных года и вновь скармливает ее программе. Здравый смысл настоятельно рекомендует ему отправиться в постель - за четыре часа, потребные на выполнение задачи, вполне можно выспаться. Господин Нокс прислушивается к голосу разума и неохотно покидает кабинет, но начинает жалеть об этом, едва в спальне гаснет свет. В темноте совершенно невозможно отделаться от воспоминаний. 

\- Господин...   
\- Не называй меня господином. 

Здесь, в этой самой постели, двадцать лет назад, Джейми лежал рядом, гладил узкой ладошкой хозяйскую щеку, тыкался губами в плечо... Марвин перекатывается на постели, сгребает в охапку подушку и утыкается в нее - так, словно это маленький любовник, еще не вполне очнувшийся после секса. Рукам хочется почувствовать изгибы его тела, язык стосковался по вкусу его соленой кожи... Как же это вышло, что за двадцать лет Марвин ни разу не вспомнил о том, с кем делил постель? Как он мог забыть? 

А Джейми? Он помнит? 

Марвин не знает, что хуже - внезапно свалившееся прозрение или годы, отравленные воспоминаниями. Возможно, мальчик забыл, возможно, боль давно притупилась, а то и вовсе исчезла, но Марвину трудно в это поверить. Почему-то ему кажется, что Джейми не улыбается больше этой своей особенной улыбкой. 

\- Мне уйти, господин?   
\- Не надо никуда идти. Спи, Джейми. 

Марвин помнит, как мешало ему уснуть теплое тело, свернувшееся рядом. Теперь воспоминания о нем гонят сон. Сбив в кучу простыни и окончательно измаявшись от бессонницы, Марвин понимает, что, найдя мальчишку, не ограничится ролью стороннего наблюдателя - слишком сильнó в нем желание вернуть утраченное, отыграться за все эти годы принудительного одиночества, взять свое. Но так же хорошо он понимает и еще кое-что: меньше всего на свете он хочет сделать больно бывшему любовнику, вдруг возникнув из давнего прошлого со своими воскресшими чувствами. И Марвин не знает, как разрешить это противоречие. 

Одно он знает точно - спать этой ночью ему не придется. Он возвращается в кабинет и смиренно дожидается, когда программа выдаст результат поиска. Ему кажется, что никогда в жизни он не испытывал такой сокрушительной усталости, такой беспросветной растерянности. Он не представляет, как с этим бороться, и даже не удивляется, когда видит уже знакомую надпись, уведомляющую об отсутствии совпадений. 

И ни единой мысли о том, что делать дальше. 

Чуть позже, уже на рассвете, выйдя из оцепенения, Марвин решает, что розыск нужно поручить кому-то более опытному, чем он сам. Нет, официальные органы, конечно, не годятся для этого, как, впрочем, и частные сыскные агентства, которые имеют лицензии, платят налоги и козыряют мнимой конфиденциальностью. Марвину нужен проверенный человек, берущий наличные и умеющий держать язык за зубами. Марвин думает, что некий ред Катце, доверенное лицо покойного консула Минка, если и не поможет в поисках, то хотя бы посоветует, к кому обратиться. 

Господину Ноксу не составляет труда добыть его номер. 

11   
Рыжего будит вызов комма. Вчера, когда Рауль вытащил его из кресла и уволок в постель, Катце не догадался отключить связь - ему было немного не до того. Вчера, когда Рауль вытащил его из кресла... 

Рыжий помнит только, как задохнулся от поцелуя, а вот потом... Потом он пребывал в каком-то лихорадочном беспамятстве, так что с трудом может восстановить события прошедшей ночи. Да и какая, к дьяволу, разница, что именно чертов блонди творил с ним, если в итоге было так немыслимо хорошо, что хочется разбить вдребезги гребаный комм и немедленно повторить. А потом повторить еще и еще - пока будет хватать сил. И немного после того, как они иссякнут. 

Катце искренне желает звонящему, кем бы он ни был, провалиться в преисподнюю, но все же выбирается из теплой постели и, не потрудившись одеться, шлепает босиком к своему столу. Там он первым делом проверяет, не отыскала ли запущенная накануне программка какой-нибудь симпатичной дыры, убеждается, что нет, и только после этого отвечает на вызов. Незнакомый элитник на экране заставляет его напрячься. В голове мелькает мысль, что это конец, что ни черта они с Раулем не успели, а бледный, словно смерть, оникс пришел по Раулеву душу. И вопрос, которым рыжий приветствует незнакомца, звучит не слишком радушно: 

\- Что вам угодно? 

Его деловой тон так не вяжется с его же встрепанным видом, что это, вероятно, даже смешно, только смеяться некому. Во всяком случае, господину Марвину Ноксу точно не до смеха. Оглядев рыжего критическим взором, оникс представляется и излагает проблему. Катце с минуту глупо хлопает глазами и пытается понять, какое отношение к Раулю имеет некий Джейми, которого необходимо найти. Потом понимает, что никакого. То есть - вообще никакого. Это странно, удивительно и где-то даже чудесно. Катце тянется за сигаретой и понимает, что не дышал все это время. 

\- Простите, - говорит он, с наслаждением затянувшись. - Господин Нокс, вы сказали?.. Я... Не могли бы вы повторить все то же самое еще раз? Я... не совсем проснулся. 

Оникс морщится досадливо, но повторяет - со всеми подробностями, а Катце, поглощенный беседой, не замечает, как приподнимается на локте разбуженный Рауль, как он заинтересованно прислушивается. Катце моргает, чешет в затылке, взъерошивая и без того лохматую голову, и прикидывает, как бы повежливей послать оникса подальше вместе с его фурнитуром. Потом решает, что посылать совсем не обязательно, можно просто свалить эту работу на кого-нибудь другого, и черт с ними, с деньгами, не такие уж и большие это деньги. 

\- Я перезвоню вам в течение дня, господин Нокс, - обещает рыжий, равнодушно поглядывая на слитый ониксом фоторобот и прикидывая, кого бы осчастливить халтуркой. - Это ведь не срочно? 

Оникс как-то странно кривится в ответ и неохотно сообщает, что нет, не срочно, но... все же хотелось бы побыстрей. 

Рыжий кивает, обещает сделать все возможное - ну, скажем, в течение недели, - и разрывает связь. 

\- Нашел время, - ворчит он. 

\- А ты нарасхват... - мурлычет беззвучно подкравшийся голый блонди. И запускает пятерню в рыжие волосы, прижимает рыжую голову к своему животу. А потом добавляет как бы между прочим: - Этот Нокс программист. Один из лучших, насколько я знаю, - Рауль не считает необходимым уточнять, что имел счастье ознакомиться с личным делом господина Нокса всего несколько дней назад - в связи с распоряжением Юпитер о направлении вышеозначенного господина на нейрокоррекцию, каковая и была проведена в лучшем виде. 

Катце отстраняется, смотрит снизу вверх на бесстыжего блонди и... без особого труда улавливает мысль. Кажется, ониксу очень нужен этот Джейми. Кажется, с ним можно поторговаться. Ну так рыжий много и не запросит. Он улыбается своему зеленоглазому соложнику и отталкивает его, заставляя убраться из поля зрения камеры, после чего жмет на вызов. 

\- Господин Нокс, у меня к вам предложение. Немного странное, на первый взгляд, но, прошу вас, выслушайте меня внимательно... 

И рыжий мошенник принимается убеждать слегка опешившего оникса в том, что заполучить Джейми можно только одним способом - предоставив взамен некое программное обеспечение, ерундовое по большому счету и особой ценности не представляющее, но именно ради него рыжий готов расстараться и добыть пропавшего фурнитура хоть с того света. Нет, деньги рыжему не нужны. Да, он предлагает ограбить Юпитер, но ведь с нее не убудет от того, что рыжий выудит из одного маленького файла некую абсолютно бесполезную информацию о частоте излучения чьих-то мозгов... Да, речь идет о нейроснимке... Нет, рыжий не может сказать, чей это нейроснимок и на кой дьявол ему... 

\- Это мой нейроснимок, господин Нокс, - встревает успевший натянуть свое трико Рауль. - Я, как и вы, не в состоянии причинить вред Юпитер, однако мне, как и вам, есть что от нее скрывать. 

Оникс каменеет, потрясенно глядя на господина нейрокорректора, но вскоре приходит в себя и обещает подумать. Нет, не слишком долго. Да, он непременно перезвонит в течение дня. Всего наилучшего. 

\- И вам того же, - задумчиво молвит Катце погасшему экрану. - Рауль, тебе не кажется, что мы имеем слишком много пропавших фурнитуров? 

Рауль молчит. Он тоже не верит в совпадения, но ему не нравится предположение, которое приходит в голову первым делом. А Катце, не особенно задумываясь, что все это значит, извлекает откуда-то из своих припасов сто лет тому назад припрятанную программку, умеющую различать лица и, указав в качестве исходника смазливую мордашку Джейми, запускает поиск среди своих одногодков. Просто так. Все равно делать нечего. 

Они с Раулем не успевают закончить завтрак, когда, радостно звякнув, программа сообщает о завершении работы. Катце запивает яичницу кофе и возвращается к терминалу. 'Более восьмидесяти процентов совпадений', - хвастается программа и демонстрирует портрет некоего R6T 326. Катце готов биться об заклад, что он и R4R 086 - один и тот же человек. Вывод, который из этого напрашивается, кардинально отличается от неозвученного предположения Рауля, однако чертовски логичен: 

\- Он не мог быть первым фурнитуром Нокса. 

Элитник врет. Это с трудом укладывается в голове, но ничего другого рыжему на ум не приходит. Загадочным пропавшим фурнитуром, которого вторую неделю ищут залетные бандиты с Терры, вдруг заинтересовался один из лучших программистов Танагуры, почему-то не сумевший найти его самостоятельно. Желание выяснить, а нет ли еще чего общего между ониксом и убийцами, становится естественным продолжением хода мыслей. Только сначала Катце решает побеседовать с самим виновником всей этой путаницы. 

\- Я свяжусь с ним, - говорит рыжий. 

Рауль не возражает. Но и не соглашается, впрочем. Он устраивается в сторонке и наблюдает. Напряженно. Настороженно. А рыжий, недолго думая, набирает указанный в досье номер. 

\- Ты Джейми? - спрашивает он ответившего на вызов. 

\- Ну, положим. А ты кто? - не особенно радушно интересуется тот. 

Катце вздыхает. 

\- Я из полиции, - говорит он. И рассказывает страшную историю о трех убитых, завершив ее весьма оптимистично: - Ты следующий. 

Джейми реагирует как-то очень вяло. Он не знает, кто и зачем хочет его убить. Кажется, он вообще не верит во всю эту чушь. 

\- Ты ведь был фурнитуром господина Ама? Мы думаем, что это как-то связано с ним, - доверительно сообщает Катце и имеет счастье наблюдать, как меняется лицо собеседника. Словно штукатурка облетает, а под ней... то ли страх, то ли что-то другое, на страх похожее... Беспокойство?.. 

\- Он в порядке? - выдыхает Джейми, и рыжему кажется, что перед ним распахнули дверь. Настежь. 

\- Пока да... - тянет он. И плохо представляет, что врать дальше. Да и не уверен - надо ли. Он узнал все, что хотел. Ну, почти все. - Имя Марвин Нокс тебе знакомо? 

\- Нет, - Джейми растерянно мотает головой. 

\- Хорошо, - говорит Катце. - Мы свяжемся с тобой, если нам что-то понадобится. Постарайся избегать безлюдных мест, а лучше вообще не выходи из дома в ближайшие пару дней, - добавляет рыжий, прежде чем отключиться, и смотрит на Рауля - вопросительно. 

\- Я не помню его, - дернув плечом, сообщает блонди, а Катце невольно сравнивает оживший взгляд Джейми с застывшим Раулевым. Ему очень хочется прижать гребаного фурнитура к стенке и допросить с пристрастием. Что у них там, черт возьми, было такого, что Юпитер вытравила мальчишку из советниковой памяти? Мальчишка-то, судя по всему, помнит. А Катце... догадывается. С самого начала догадывался. Уж больно хорош советник в постели, как-то уж очень раскован для девственника... 

\- Не помнишь, значит. Но хочешь вспомнить? Очень хочешь? - рыжий заводится. - Ладно, вспомнишь. Сейчас я сдам твоего Джейми Ноксу, пусть хоть на куски его порежет, зато ты получишь свои воспоминания. Плевое дело!.. 

Рауль с удивлением разглядывает психующего Катце и интересуется осторожно: 

\- Почему ты злишься? 

\- А я что, должен радоваться? - оттолкнувшись ногой от стола и отъехав вместе с креслом, шипит Катце. - Тебе же плевать на все. Вам всем на все плевать. Вы просто берете, что захотите, вам и в голову не приходит подумать, что там после вас останется. Ты же, мать твою, спал с ним... Ты что, не понимаешь? Ты, мать твою, только что вылез из моей постели и хочешь, чтобы я... Твою мать! 

Продолжать он не в состоянии, его трясет. Снова накатывает это ощущение, будто по нему катком проехались. Что Ясон, что этот ублюдок зеленоглазый - никакой разницы. Как же его все это достало... 

Если бы в этот момент он дал себе труд взглянуть на Рауля, то устыдился бы немедленно. Но он смотрит в стену перед собой, а потому устыдиться ему приходится чуть позже. 

\- Прости, - говорит блонди. И добавляет после паузы: - Мне уйти? 

\- Куда? - так же после паузы спрашивает рыжий. - На бойню? 

Следующие несколько минут никто из них не двигается с места и не произносит ни слова. 

12   
\- У тебя есть ножницы? - блонди недавно вернулся из ванной и уже минут пятнадцать выжимает полотенцем свои волосы. Безнадежное занятие - с них все равно капает. 

\- В верхнем ящике стола, - не отрывая головы от подушки, мычит Катце. Постель на время примирила его как с данным конкретным блонди, так и со всеми блонди Танагуры вместе взятыми. Он ведь всегда знал, что они другие, так какого черта истерил? Как маленький, честное слово... 

Рауль роется в ящике, находит ножницы, идет к кровати. Тряхнув головой и забрызгав все вокруг, демонстративно зажимает двумя пальцами прядь волос, показывая, что нужно делать, и протягивает ножницы рыжему. 

Рыжий ножницы не берет. Он не верит, что блонди это всерьез. 

\- Сдурел совсем?! 

Рауль в корне не согласен с такой формулировкой. 

\- Всегда мечтал, - говорит он. - С детства. 

Рыжий со стоном переворачивается на живот, прячет лицо в подушку и бубнит в нее: 

\- Иди к черту. Я не буду. Даже не проси. 

\- Тогда я сам, - говорит Рауль, а следом Катце слышит характерный хруст и клацанье. Подскочив, как ужаленный, он бросается отбирать у блонди инструмент, с ужасом осознавая, что прическу, конечно, жаль, но дело-то совсем не в ней. 

\- Дай сюда! - орет он. - Дай, ты все испортишь! - и, ни на минуту не переставая монотонно ругаться, рыжий забирает ножницы, усаживает блонди на стул, вооружается расческой и режет, режет, режет... Он не видит, как улыбается Рауль, выслушивая отпускаемые в его адрес эпитеты. Он вообще ничего не видит, кроме падающих на пол золотистых прядей. Их... так невероятно много!.. 

Кое-как подровняв концы, рыжий вдруг понимает, что выдохся. Сдулся, как воздушный шарик, в который воткнули иголку. Стрижка становится для него последней каплей. Он садится на пол перед ворохом беспорядочно сваленных мокрых еще волос и закрывает лицо руками. 

Обернувшись, Рауль удивленно смотрит, как горько рыдает бывший фурнитур господина Минка и бывший же глава черного рынка ред Катце. Черт его знает, над чем он так убивается, но Рауль почему-то чувствует себя последней сволочью. Ему жаль рыжего, зато совсем не жаль отрезанных локонов. Он встряхивает головой и наслаждается ощущением легкости, невесомости даже. Если бы не плачущий рыжий, то Рауль мог бы назвать себя счастливым. 

\- Катце... - начинает он, но умолкает, так ничего и не сказав. Он просто не знает, что говорят в таких случаях, и, перебравшись на пол, притягивает рыжего к себе, прижимает к своему плечу его голову и безмолвно пережидает истерику. 

Ждать приходится недолго. Вскоре рыжий затихает, но не торопится отстраниться. Как и Рауль, впрочем. Он перебирает пальцами жесткие темно-рыжие пряди и думает, что они с Катце сейчас представляют из себя зрелище странное и, пожалуй, забавное. 

\- Видела бы нас Юпитер... - задумчиво произносит он, и рыжий, которому совсем не хочется, чтобы Юпитер их видела, ежится зябко. 

\- Почему она не сделала этого с Ясоном? - вдруг спрашивает он. 

\- А ты не догадываешься? 

Рыжий пожимает плечами и выдвигает версию: 

\- Публичность? 

\- И это тоже. Слишком много вопросов могло возникнуть. И не только у представителей элиты. Да и не стала бы она рисковать консулом - это могло плохо кончиться. 

\- Это все равно плохо кончилось, - замечает рыжий. - Даже хуже. 

Блонди вздыхает, ему нечего сказать. Отчасти он согласен, что нейрокоррекция в данном случае могла бы стать меньшим из зол, но в глубине души уверен в обратном. Это был бы не Ясон больше. А еще Рауль хотел бы знать, каким был бы он сам, если бы избежал процедуры. Наверное, другим. Возможно, принципиально другим... 

От раздумий спасает звонок в дверь. Рыжий явственно вздрагивает и снова думает о том, что их время вышло. А еще о том, что если даже и нет, то все равно однажды оно истечет, а он, вместо того, чтобы что-то делать, сидит на полу и размазывает сопли. Только что, черт возьми, он может сделать? 

Ничего. 

Катце включает внешнюю камеру и несколько секунд разглядывает мнущегося у порога пацана лет четырнадцати в футболке с надписью 'Служба доставки'. Опасным пацан не выглядит, но рыжий слишком хорошо знает этот дешевый трюк, чтобы на него купиться. 

\- Вали отсюда, - говорит он, придавив пальцем кнопку переговорного устройства. - Никого нет дома. 

Пацан растерянно хлопает глазами, потом озирается, словно ищет кого-то глазами, а найдя, едва заметно пожимает плечами. Кретин. 

Катце теряет к нему интерес и вырубает камеру. Пока не придут с лазерным резаком, можно не суетиться - другого способа попасть внутрь не существует. 

\- Не надо было мне тебе звонить, - усаживаясь за комп, вдруг заявляет рыжий. Он действительно жалеет, что сообщил блонди о пропавшем фурнитуре. Сидел бы сейчас Рауль в своей лаборатории, пялился в микроскоп и продолжал делать вид, что все в порядке. Глядишь, протянул бы еще годик-другой... 

Рауль молчит. Как это ни глупо, но он и сам последнее время слишком часто задумывается о том, что было бы, если... Чертово сослагательное наклонение неожиданно оказалось прилипчивым, как какая-нибудь бессмысленная песенка из тех, что так любят петы. И кое-кто из фурнитуров - втайне. 

\- Включи музыку, - просит блонди, не уточняя, что именно хотел бы послушать, и рыжий, взглянув удивленно, принимается рыться в своей фонотеке. Выбирает что-то. Передумывает. Снова выбирает. Наконец, решается и заводит - нечто немыслимо древнее, судя по звучанию. И столь же любимое - судя по блаженному выражению лица. 

Да, на это Рауль и рассчитывал. Сама по себе музыка его мало интересует, он плохой слушатель. Ему гораздо интересней понаблюдать за рыжим - за тем, как его пальцы без запинки выстукивают по подлокотнику довольно сложный ритмический рисунок, за тем, как непроизвольно дергается его босая ступня в такт музыке. И, с любопытством разглядывая развалившегося в кресле Катце, Рауль не замечает, как сам уходит с головой в эти нервные, рваные звуки, как начинает покачивать ногой, следуя ритму. И в результате - ему чертовски жаль, что Катце приглушает звук, услышав вызов комма. Рауль возвращается к реальности и чуть усмехается, когда видит на экране бритоголового. Блонди немного завидует тому, с какой легкостью взаимодействуют эти двое, ведь их почти ничто не связывает, кроме проведенной вместе ночи. 

\- А ты крут, рыжий! - жизнерадостно сообщает внешник. - Нет, реально крут. Меня тут прям с ног до головы облизали. - Громила выглядит довольным, как сытый котяра. 

Катце закатывает глаза, прикидывая в уме, во что ему обойдется это облизывание, но никак сие не комментирует, и внешник, малость посерьезнев, переходит к делу. 

\- В общем, слушай. Я тут кое-что проверил по своим каналам и выяснил такое дело. Где-то с месяц назад дражайшая супруга моего босса продала с аукциона котенка. Знаешь, за сколько? За семь миллионов межгалактических кредитов, - громила делает многозначительную паузу. - Тебе объяснить или сам догадаешься, что это было? 

\- Догадаюсь, - кивает Катце. Он неплохо знаком с методами отмывания денег, даже сам в бытность свою главой черного рынка изобрел пару-тройку. - Кто покупатель? 

\- Некто Уильям Гест, большой любитель кошачьих и по-совместительству глава корпорации H&S. Слыхал про такого? 

Катце только руками разводит - кто ж про него не слыхал?.. А громила улыбается, довольный произведенным эффектом, и продолжает интриговать: 

\- Я тебе больше скажу, рыжий. Завтра этот зоофил прибывает на Амой, чтобы засвидетельствовать свое почтение вашей первой леди. Вот только не спрашивай меня, чем ему насолили пятеро из списка, - я не знаю. Насколько мне известно, прежде Гесту не доводилось здесь бывать. 

Рыжий хмурится, чешет в затылке и озадаченно пожимает плечами - он тоже не понимает, с чего это вдруг компьютерный магнат взъелся на местных фурнитуров. Где и когда они успели перебежать ему дорожку - непонятно. Одно Катце знает точно - сам он никогда с Гестом дела не имел и в карман ему не гадил, а потому склонен считать простреленное предплечье величайшей несправедливостью. 

У громилы же свои представления о справедливости, он жмурится и спрашивает вкрадчиво: 

\- Ну что, рыжий, мы в расчете? Вернешь мне мои пожитки? 

\- Верну, - говорит Катце, - как только твои дружки уберутся с Амой. Кстати, а пятого они так и не нашли? 

\- Да они и не ищут, - радостно сообщает внешник. - Кого искать-то, если его в базе нет? Ты, главное, сам не высовывайся, они наверняка попробуют тебя выкурить. 

\- Пробовали уже. Только что. 

\- И еще попробуют, - уверяет внешник. - Так что держись там. 

\- Продержусь, - обещает Катце и расстается с забавным бритоголовым, а Рауль любуется тонким профилем рыжего и с каким-то противоестественным умиротворением думает о том, что когда для него - Рауля - все закончится, то эти двое, возможно, чудно поладят и уберутся с Амой... 

Впрочем, нет, рыжего не отпустят. Невыездной. 

\- Прибавь звук, - просит стриженый блонди и вновь принимается отстукивать ритм. Музыка почти не мешает ему размышлять. Как и рыжему - рыть инфу. 

13   
\- Итак, что мы имеем? Уильям Гест, семидесятивосьмилетний коренной терранец, не женат, детей нет, Амой посещает впервые. Официальная цель визита - как и сказал лысый - аудиенция у Юпитер, первого и единственного в галактике ИскИна. Нахрена ему эта аудиенция? 

\- Рекламный ход, я полагаю, - развалившийся в постели блонди закинул ногу на ногу и флегматично вертит босой ступней. - Наш софт самый лучший, мы на короткой ноге с Юпитер... 

Сидящий рядом рыжий смеется коротко и соглашается: 

\- Да, планируется широкое освещение этого события в прессе. К тому же, дела у компании в последнее время идут не особенно хорошо. Если не сказать - паршиво. Честно говоря, я вообще не понимаю, почему федералы до сих пор ее не задавили. Но причем тут пятеро фурнитуров? 

\- Кто-нибудь из них покидал Амой? 

\- Нет, - говорит Катце, - ни один. Я проверил. 

\- Тогда не знаю, - молвит блонди. - Возможно, Гест все-таки был здесь когда-то. А может, и нет. Но кто-то из пятерых знает о чем-то, имеющем к нему отношение. 

\- И что это может быть? 

\- Все что угодно. 

Катце вздыхает. 

\- Ладно, едем дальше. H&S, как ни крути, один из крупнейших разработчиков программного обеспечения. Нокс - один из лучших программистов Танагуры. И ему срочно понадобился один из заказанных фурнитуров. 

\- Не срочно, - поправляет блонди. - Он сам сказал. 

\- И что из этого следует? 

\- Все что угодно, - лениво повторяет блонди. - Абсолютно все что угодно, Катце. 

Рыжий кивает, свесив голову. Он и сам пришел к такому же выводу - слишком мало данных, чтобы делать какие-то выводы, а строить одну теорию за другой - занятие неблагодарное, особенно если учесть, что напрямую участие Геста в убийствах не доказано. Только один черт все упирается в R4R 086... 

\- Знаешь, я пожалуй снова свяжусь с Джейми, - говорит Катце. - Вдруг повезет?.. 

Рауль улыбается. И делает вид, что ему все равно. А потом очень внимательно прислушивается к разговору и надеется, что после него Катце не закатит еще одну сцену. 

\- Это снова я, Джейми. 

\- Ты не коп, - вместо приветствия выдает Джейми. - Что тебе от меня нужно и где Рауль? Он уже второй день не появляется в Эос. 

Рыжий усмехается. Такого поворота он не ожидал. 

\- Ты, я смотрю, времени даром не терял. Что ж, раз ты такой умный, то слушай... - и Катце рассказывает - и про Геста, и про Нокса, и даже про свое ранение. Только про Рауля помалкивает, надеясь заболтать собеседника, заставить забыть. Однако ничего из этого не выходит. Выслушав рыжего, чертов Джейми первым делом интересуется, какое отношение ко всему этому имеет Рауль. 

\- Да никакого, - немного устало отвечает Катце. - Только то, что ты был его фурнитуром. Взгляни-ка лучше на Геста, может, его лицо покажется тебе знакомым? 

\- Что с Раулем? - игнорируя просьбу, упрямо гнет Джейми. 

\- Да все с ним в порядке. Я разговаривал с ним несколько минут назад, он был жив, здоров и прекрасно выглядел. - Катце чувствует себя конченым мерзавцем, но не собирается рассказывать кому ни попадя, что господин Ам проводит последние дни или даже часы своей жизни, валяясь в его постели. - Какого черта он вообще тебе дался, этот Рауль? - вдруг раздражается рыжий. - О себе лучше подумай. Тебя ищут. И шлепнут, если найдут. Я тут пытаюсь спасти твою задницу, а ты не можешь ответить на один простой вопрос? 

\- Ты слишком много врешь, - невозмутимо заявляет Джейми. - Я не буду с тобой разговаривать, пока не узнаю, где Рауль. 

\- М-мать твою!.. - шипит Катце сквозь зубы. Какой-то неудачник ставит ему условия, подумать только!.. 

\- Я здесь, Джейми, и со мной действительно все в порядке, - раздается над ухом голос блонди, и рыжему хочется порвать чертова фурнитура в клочья - то ли из ревности, то ли из-за того, что тот выставил его идиотом. А у фурнитура вытягивается лицо и кадык начинает ходить вверх-вниз, словно он мучительно пытается сглотнуть что-то. 

\- Господин... Господин Ам... - блеет он. - Я... вы... ох... - и после паузы, едва слышно и с нежностью: - Рауль... 

Катце закрывает глаза ладонью. Он не желает при этом присутствовать. 

Рауль тем временем вглядывается в незнакомое лицо и пытается вообразить, что вот с этим человеком он когда-то... 

Нет, блонди не может в это поверить. Катце ошибся. Наверняка ошибся. И у Рауля есть шанс убедиться в этом - прямо сейчас, немедленно. 

Он берет рыжего за плечи и мягко выталкивает из кресла. Катце послушно и едва ли не с облегчением уступает ему место и устраивается в сторонке - не глядя на блонди, но с явным намерением не упустить ни единого слова. И не упускает, конечно. 

\- Я не помню тебя, Джейми, - слышит он. И чувствует, что слова даются Раулю с трудом. С паузами, тщательно подбирая выражения, блонди рассказывает о предполагаемой нейрокоррекции и спрашивает у собеседника, не знает ли он, по какой причине Юпитер решила, что блонди должен забыть о своем фурнитуре. 

Это хорошо, что Катце не видит, как Джейми закрывает лицо руками. Достаточно того, что это видит Рауль, который тут же успевает пожалеть, что затеял эту беседу. 

\- Мы были любовниками, - после неимоверно долгой паузы отзывается Джейми. - Больше я ничего не знаю. 

\- Спасибо, Джейми, ты мне очень помог, - добрую минуту спустя мертвым голосом заключает Рауль и выбирается из кресла, чтобы тут же убраться куда-то вглубь комнаты, спрятаться в полумраке, а рыжий начинает беззвучно смеяться. Он не знает, кого из этих двоих он убил бы с бóльшим удовольствием. 

Задавив истерику на корню, он возвращается к комму. Джейми все еще там, и вид у него такой, словно он только что пережил стихийное бедствие: взгляд пустой, бессмысленный, мышцы лица расслаблены, рот приоткрыт. Он смотрит в камеру своего комма, но вряд ли что-то видит, и вздрагивает, когда Катце снова предлагает ему взглянуть на Геста. Очень жестко предлагает, почти приказывает. По правде сказать, рыжему страстно хочется влепить ему пощечину, чтобы вернуть к жизни, но, к сожалению, это невозможно, а потому приходится терпеливо ждать, когда ошарашенный фурнитур придет в себя и изволит открыть-таки файл с изображением. 

\- Я... не знаю... кажется, видел... - лопочет Джейми. 

\- Кажется или видел? - с нажимом уточняет Катце, и его тон помогает собеседнику протрезветь, собраться. 

\- Да. Видел. 

\- Где, когда? 

\- Давно... - Джейми еще некоторое время собирается с мыслями, но потом выдает-таки всю историю целиком. Катце слушает и бесится от того, что взгляд собеседника все время расфокусируется, словно тот пытается разглядеть что-то за спиной рыжего. А дослушав до конца, недоумевает и все выспрашивает - точно ничего больше не видел? Ни странного, ни подозрительного? 

Нет. Джейми уверяет, что нет. 

\- Ладно, - сдается рыжий. - Позвони мне, если что-нибудь вспомнишь. 

И отключается. А за его спиной, где-то в районе кровати, ощущается Рауль. Очень слабо ощущается. Катце думает, что, возможно, он спит, но сам в это предположение не верит. Катце хочет встать, пойти к нему, но думает, что тому, возможно, стоит побыть одному и что-то понять, что-то переосмыслить... Катце закуривает сигарету и не трогается с места. У него есть время хорошенько подумать. 

О Джейми, например, у которого в то лето было что-то вроде практики, и его гоняли то туда, то сюда, а последнюю пару недель перед тем, как юный господин Ам приглядел его на аукционе, он проторчал в одном из ресторанов космопорта, и однажды ему поручили доставить обед на маленькую межпланетную яхту. Яхта эта вроде бы накануне запросила аварийную посадку - то ли навигационная система у них полетела, то ли еще что, но ремонтировать туда послали местных спецов, которые и заказали тот обед. 

У яхты пацана встретил суровый дядечка, провел его внутрь - в уютную такую переднюю, забрал контейнеры с едой и велел сидеть тихо и по яхте не шляться. Джейми огляделся по сторонам, устроился на диванчике и приготовился ждать. Ждать было скучно, гулять запрещено, и пацан собрался было вздремнуть, но тут, черт ее знает откуда, в переднюю забрела кошка. Белая, гладкая, с нахальными глазами и тонким блестящим ошейником. Посидела на ковре, повертела головой и пошла вон. Джейми поднялся и, как завороженный, пошел за ней. Шел недалеко. Тварюшка свернула в коридорчик и нырнула в приоткрытую дверь. Джейми подкрался к двери и заглянул. 

Внутри было светло и уютно, у дальней стены стояло кресло, а в кресле спал старик. Кошка пересекла комнату и запрыгнула к нему на колени. Старик открыл глаза, посмотрел на Джейми, погладил кошку - и закрыл глаза. Джейми на цыпочках вернулся в переднюю и больше никуда свой нос не совал. Потом пришел суровый дядечка, вернул контейнеры и отправил пацана восвояси. А вечером того же дня пацана купил Рауль. Все. 

И никаких тебе ужасов, никаких страшных тайн и кровавых злодеяний - вообще ничего. 

Катце разглядывает портрет господина Геста и думает, что Джейми, возможно, видел что-то такое, на что мог не обратить внимания, и если порыться у него в голове, то наверняка всплывет какая-то улика, но сам он, несомненно, не в состоянии о ней вспомнить. А что в итоге? В итоге - тупик. И лишь привычка все доводить до конца заставляет Катце порыться в диспетчерских базах на предмет сведений об этой загадочной яхте. 

Сведений оказывается мало. Да, яхта действительно запросила аварийную посадку. Посадку разрешили, помощь оказали. На борту находилось шестеро федералов. И никаких указаний на то, что среди них был господин Гест. Может, Джейми ошибся, и это был вовсе не он? 

Все может быть, только вот внешность у Геста довольно приметная, его трудно было бы с кем-то спутать, и вряд ли четырнадцать лет назад он был намного симпатичней - с этими его многочисленными родинками на лице и огромным мясистым носом. 

Катце хмыкает и лезет выяснять, кто владелец яхты. Выясняет. После чего тихо ругается и пожимает плечами. Он все равно не понимает, на кой черт убивать фурнитуров. А еще рыжий хотел бы знать, какое отношение ко всему этому имеет Нокс. 

Спросить, разве, у самого Нокса?.. 

'Да пошло оно все куда подальше...' - думает Катце и идет проведать Рауля, уже больше часа не подающего признаков жизни. 

\- Хочешь, я сделаю тебе чаю? - спрашивает он лежащего с открытыми глазами блонди. Блонди молчит. Блонди не двигается. Катце садится рядом, находит его ладонь. - Кажется, у меня есть шоколад, - добавляет он без всякого выражения. 

\- Он ведь до сих пор влюблен, да? - вдруг интересуется блонди, и рыжий сразу понимает, кто этот 'он'. 

\- Возможно. 

\- А ты? - шепчет блонди, до которого, кажется, дошло, наконец, отчего психовал рыжий. 

Рыжий задумывается. Важно ли то, что он испытывает? И точно ли Рауль хочет это знать? Вряд ли. 

\- Я переживу, - говорит Катце. И даже не очень врет. 

\- Спасибо, - прикрыв глаза, выдыхает блонди. 

Рыжий усмехается и чуть сжимает раулевы пальцы. 

\- Знаешь, я все-таки сделаю чаю. И где-то у меня был шоколад... Точно был... 

14   
Побелевшие костяшки пальцев, вцепившихся в плечи, темные губы что-то шепчут беззвучно, распахнутые глаза кажутся черными в полумраке спальни... 

Радость моя... 

Полувыдох-полустон, капельки пота над верхней губой, сосредоточенно-медленное движение - вниз и навстречу. Горячо, тесно, болезненно... 

Джейми. 

...Марвин не знает, как долго он сидит, не двигаясь, ни о чем не думая, ничего не делая. Воспоминания сводят его с ума, лишают возможности дышать, не дают видеть ничего вокруг. Переполненный ощущениями, вымотанный и растерянный, он перестает понимать, где он, кто он, что с ним. Хочется кричать, и горло сжимается судорожно, не выпуская крик наружу. Хочется умереть, а лучше и вовсе не появляться на свет, чтобы не знать, не помнить, не чувствовать. 

Но как же чудовищно хочется жить... 

Марвин оставляет свое рабочее место и пересекает кабинет, двигаясь замедленно, словно сомнамбула. Огромное, во всю стену, окно, за которым раскинулся залитый солнечным светом город, манит его, как будто там, в переплетении улиц, в нагромождении домов, он сможет отыскать своего маленького любовника... Нет, ничего не разглядеть. И Марвин закрывает глаза, прижавшись лбом к холодному стеклу. Со стороны он выглядит так, словно задумался над какой-то сложной и важной задачей. Никто не обращает на него внимания. Никому нет до него дела. И ему тоже нет дела ни до кого, кроме Джейми. 

Выйти из здания, покинуть Эос и бродить по улицам, заглядывая в лица прохожих, - вот чего он хочет. Но, конечно, не сделает этого. Он уже ошибся однажды, позволив Юпитер узнать то, чего знать не полагалось никому. Второй раз он не ошибется. 

Он возвращается к своему терминалу и принимается имитировать работу - впервые в жизни. Пока пальцы выстукивают что-то бессмысленное, голова занята вещами куда более насущными, чем проекты Юпитер. Такими, например, как инструмент для раскодирования нейроснимков, который срочно понадобился господину Аму. Марвину глубоко безынтересны причины этой надобности. Марвин просто хочет выгодно продать товар. 

И, возможно, получить с этого дополнительный бонус. 

Если хорошо поторговаться с господином нейрокорректором, то есть шанс вспомнить все. Марвин не знает, что представляет для него большую ценность - сам Джейми или каждая малейшая деталь воспоминаний о нем. Но если имеется возможность получить и то, и другое, то глупо отказываться от подобной возможности, не так ли? Особенно учитывая, что советник не в том положении, чтобы диктовать условия. 

Да, новость об исчезновении господина Ама - уже не новость. Марвин узнал об этом чрезвычайном происшествии, едва придя на службу, и, похоже, оказался единственным, кто имел сведения о местонахождении советника. Впрочем, найти в Танагуре пропавшего блонди не составляет труда для Юпитер, но от нее до сих пор не поступило никаких распоряжений. Что ж, Марвину это только на руку. 

Остается лишь дотянуть до перерыва, уединиться и сделать звонок. Все просто. И если бы не пытка оживающей памятью - было бы еще проще. 

\- Чему ты улыбался, Джейми? Там, на аукционе?   
\- Я видел кошку.   
\- Кошку?   
\- Ага... У нее глаза были такого же цвета, как у вас, господин.   
\- Это было смешно? 

Нет, Марвин не находит в этом абсолютно ничего смешного. Марвина начинает мелко трясти. Он никогда не видел сероглазых кошек. Он почти уверен, что таких не существует в природе. 

А еще это навязчивое 'господин'... И путаница с годом рождения... И масса странных мелочей - на уровне ощущений... 

Что это?.. Почему?.. 

Он боится об этом думать. 

Он снова встает из-за стола и выходит вон. Ему нужно побыть одному. 

Запереться в уборной, умыться и попытаться взять себя в руки - сколько времени на это уйдет? Немного. А сколько понадобится времени, чтобы смириться с тем фактом, что Джейми никогда не был ни фурнитуром, ни любовником господина Марвина Нокса? С тем, что Джейми помнит о ком-то другом? С тем, что господин Марвин Нокс для него - пустое место? 

Подделка. Фальшивка. Суррогат. 

Господин Марвин Нокс, один из лучших программистов Танагуры с точки зрения Юпитер и совершеннейший ноль в глазах фурнитура по имени Джейми, возвращается на рабочее место собранный и строгий. Его душит ярость. 

15   
Катце находит забавным пить чай в постели и кормить Рауля шоколадом с руки. Катце находит приятным склонять его к сексу непосредственно после чая. Катце находит ошеломляющим стриженого блонди, охотно раздвигающего ноги. 

\- От таких предложений не отказываются, блонди. Ты хорошо подумал? 

Рауль вздыхает и приподнимает бедра. У рыжего темнеет в глазах. 

'Ты видел его таким, Джейми? - думает он, устраиваясь между ног у блонди. - Черта с два'. 

Недолго Катце все это думает - трудно ему приходится. Скрутить и утихомирить это инстинктивно взвившееся сильное тело не проще, чем воду в кулаке удержать. Приходится быть нежным, когда хочется озвереть. Приходится целовать, когда хочется в кровь искусать. Приходится... 

Нет, после нескольких обморочно-долгих толчков внутрь уже ничего не приходится - Рауль сдается и подставляется. А маленькую вечность спустя едва не издохший от оргазма Катце думает, что Рауль-то его так не драл. Жалел. Даже в первый раз. 

А если бы не жалел? 

Катце утыкается куда-то подмышку своему блонди и думает, что это... было бы увлекательно. По меньшей мере. По большей - смертельно. 

С этой мыслью он и засыпает к чертовой матери. 

Проснуться его заставляет чувство утраты. Вот только что под щекой было что-то живое - и вдруг нет ничего. Где этот чокнутый блонди? Куда сбежал? 

Блонди плещется в ванне, и Катце заставляет себя сползти с кровати - как бы ни трудно ему было сделать это. Потому что скоро все кончится, а он так и не узнает, как скользят руки по мокрому телу господина советника, так и не попробует напиться, слизывая воду с его сливочно-белой кожи. Катце будет жалеть, если не сделает этого. Катце еще много о чем будет жалеть, но хоть что-то он все же успеет. 

Он не спрашивает разрешения, забираясь под душ, - он только что отымел это совершенство, так неужто он не может помочь ему смыть пот? 

Совершенство не возражает, оно жмурится, когда Катце принимается растирать его кожу скользкими от геля ладонями - каждый дюйм, каждый изгиб, каждую складочку. Совершенству хватает нескольких минут, чтобы снова возбудиться, и старательный фурнитур становится перед ним на колени, дабы исправить положение и загладить вину, а в результате едва ли не на себе выволакивает из ванной выжатого, как лимон, советника. Разместив его в постели среди подушек и одеял, Катце устраивается рядом - он все никак не может оторваться от голого божества. А Рауль смеется негромко, когда рыжий звонко целует его в пупок. Раулю хорошо. Он прекрасно выспался минувшей ночью - впервые за несколько месяцев, и голова у него легкая и ясная, а тело разве что не звенит от радости. Да, ему очень хорошо. И ничего не хочется. 

Особенно - отпускать рыжего, сорвавшегося, чтобы ответить на вызов. Придется звонящему потерпеть, пока блонди соизволит разжать объятья. 

\- Это Нокс, наверное... - стонет рыжий, вяло вырываясь. 

\- Подождет, - шепчет блонди и украшает рыжего засосом. 

Катце тает, слабеет и уже не хочет на свободу. Жаль, что звонящий оказывается таким настойчивым, а зуммер - противным и громким. Очень жаль. Отпущенный на волю Катце отбирает у Рауля одеяло, заворачивается в него и, пошатываясь, идет отвечать. 

Неизвестно, что думает Нокс, скользнув взглядом по ядовитому кровоподтеку на ключице у закутанного во что-то непонятное собеседника, но рыжий видит, как поджимаются его губы. Брезгливо? Да наплевать. 

\- Что надумали, господин Нокс? 

\- Могу я поговорить с Раулем? 

Рыжий дергает плечом и оборачивается - за его спиной голый блонди торопливо натягивает мятый хозяйский халат. Катце усмехается и освобождает место. 

\- Слушаю вас, - Рауль садится в кресло и безуспешно пытается поплотнее запахнуть ворот, а у Нокса при виде советниковой прически округляются глаза. 

\- Я так и думал... - выдыхает он, неосознанно встряхнув тяжелыми волосами, словно проверяя, на месте ли они. - Значит?.. 

Рауль оставляет попытки прикрыть шею - ничто не делает его обнаженным более, чем остриженная голова. Он улыбается чуть смущенно и уходит от ответа. 

\- Так чем могу помочь? Или... уже ничем? 

\- Не знаю, - честно признается Нокс. - Я... не знаю. Я хотел спросить кое о чем. 

\- Спрашивайте, Марвин. 

Нокс вздыхает, собирается с мыслями и спрашивает - о нейрокоррекции, о том, возможно ли наложить чужую память и зачем это может быть нужно. Руль нервничает, выслушивая своего недавнего пациента. Он всего лишь выполнял свою работу, но... ему никогда не нравилась эта работа. Рауль отводит глаза и сообщает, что да, такое возможно. Что подобная процедура может служить для замещения воспоминаний. 

\- Вероятно, вы узнали о чем-то таком, чего не следовало знать, - говорит он. 

\- Я? - Марвин старательно изображает удивление. - Почему вы решили, что речь идет обо мне? 

Рауль усмехается. Ему чертовски неприятна эта ситуация, в которой он и виновник, и первопричина. Сначала Джейми, теперь вот Нокс... И уже ничего не исправить. 

\- Вы посетили мою лабораторию чуть больше недели назад, Марвин. Я сожалею. 

Нокс отворачивает лицо. И ни о чем больше не спрашивает. 

\- Что вы вспомнили? - интересуется Рауль. - Своего фурнитура? Джейми никогда не был вашим фурнитуром, Марвин. И вы, похоже, сами это поняли. 

\- Да, - кивает Нокс, все еще не глядя в камеру. - Да. Я... Простите, мне нужно кое-что обдумать, - добавляет он глухим, севшим голосом и отключается. 

Оставшиеся по эту сторону экрана Рауль и Катце выдыхают синхронно - один с облегчением, другой потрясенно. 

\- Она твою... - рыжий не находит слов и тычет пальцем в голову. - Она запихала в него твою... Вот су-у-ука... 

Рауль вряд ли согласен с такой категоричной характеристикой, но это тонкости. А в целом рыжий несомненно прав: Юпитер 'запихала' в Нокса часть чужой жизни. И Ноксу от этого тошно. Рауль потирает пальцами висок, пытаясь представить, как тошно было бы ему самому, если бы он не забыл. И впервые задумывается над тем, хочет ли вспомнить. 

16   
Оникс перезванивает всего через несколько минут, невозмутимо сливает позаимствованное у Юпитер приложение и заявляет, что хочет вернуть себе свою жизнь. Любой ценой. Рауль должен помочь ему. Рауль ведь и сам намерен сделать то же самое - иначе для чего он ищет свой нейроснимок? 

Блонди долго беседует с Ноксом, объясняет, что не может ничего гарантировать, что последствия подобной процедуры могут быть самые непредсказуемые, и что если Марвину дороги его мозги, то... 

Марвину наплевать на мозги, он хочет избавиться от наваждения и обрести покой. Любой ценой - повторяет он. 

Катце разглядывает его усталое, лишенное мимики лицо и думает, что он похож на человека, задумавшего самоубийство. Отчаявшийся оникс в довесок к умирающему блонди. Веселая компания. 

Рауль делает последнюю попытку отговорить Нокса от опасной затеи, но безуспешно - Нокс настаивает и взамен обещает предоставить Раулю все, что тот запросит. Рауль задумывается ненадолго и запрашивает кое-какое оборудование и препараты. Он полагает, что сможет запустить процесс в обратной последовательности, если будет располагать теми же данными, которыми оперировала Юпитер. А добыть их - задача рыжего. 

Нокс бесцветным тоном благодарит господина нейрокорректора за согласие, обещает доставить все необходимое при первой же возможности и разрывает связь. Как только экран комма гаснет, рыжий выставляет Рауля из своего кресла и принимается за работу. Он торопится. Не ради Нокса, конечно. У него появились кое-какие свои соображения относительно нейроснимков, а Рауль наблюдает, как хакер азартно потрошит хранилище и немного нервничает от такого рвения. Он, в отличие от Нокса, уже не особенно жаждет обрести свою утраченную память. 

Катце убивает несколько часов, чтобы получить полный доступ к архиву, зато нужный файл отыскивает в считанные минуты. Аккуратно потянув нейроснимок Рауля, он оставляет трофей без внимания и бросается на поиски других данных - тех, что Юпитер потерла из мозгов программиста. Катце понятия не имеет, что там, но раз старушка пыталась скрыть информацию таким изуверским способом, то информация заслуживает самого пристального внимания. 

Через несколько минут Катце разыскивает драгоценный файл, крадет его и довольно улыбается. Он не считает нужным ставить Рауля в известность относительно своих дальнейших планов - у Рауля и без того проблем хватает. 

\- Думаю, я заработал полноценный ужин, - молвит гордый собой хакер. И добавляет, недвусмысленно покосившись на голые советниковы ноги: - А потом десерт... 

Рауль задумчиво крутит головой и выдвигает встречное предложение: 

\- Может, сначала десерт, а потом ужин? Или это против правил? 

\- К черту правила, - заявляет Катце и... 

В этот момент раздается звонок в дверь. 

Рыжий длинно ругается, заставляя Рауля поморщиться, и включает камеру. На пороге - дроид с внушительной коробкой в руках. 

\- Посылка от господина Нокса, - человечьим голосом вещает жестянка, и Катце с Раулем понимают, что десерт - вкупе с ужином - придется отложить до лучших времен. Ближайшее будущее они посвятят вещам не столь приятным, но важным. 

Напрочь забывший об охотниках за фурнитурами Катце легкомысленно открывает дверь, делает шаг навстречу дроиду, протягивает руки к коробке и отшатывается, когда пуля, выпущенная, судя по всему, кем-то, затаившимся в здании напротив, с визгом рикошетит от бронированного посыльного. Хорошо что Нокс не прислал фурнитура - на Амой было бы одним жмуриком больше. 

Пока рыжий прячется за косяком, Рауль успевает подобрать со стола реквизированный у внешника ствол и пристроиться к соседнему косяку. Рыжему хватает хладнокровия восхититься невиданным зрелищем - стриженый блонди в халате, босиком и с пушкой... Все-таки рыжий на удивление везучий сукин сын. 

\- Входи, - командует блонди невозмутимо зависшему у порога боту, и тот выполняет распоряжение. Катце осторожно задвигает за его спиной тяжелую дверную панель и сползает на пол. 

\- Ну я и придурок, - тянет он. 

Рауль присаживается рядом, заглядывает рыжему в лицо, сгребает волосы в кулак. 

\- Ты в порядке? 

Рыжий кивает. 

\- Хорошо. Тогда за дело. 

Рыжий снова кивает, а блонди забирает посылку, отправляет жестянку в ждущий режим и принимается разбирать содержимое коробки. Катце пристраивается рядышком и с любопытством наблюдает, как блонди сортирует какое-то непонятное железо, разматывает провода, втыкает шнуры в разъемы. Довольно быстро собрав из запчастей некую жутковатую конструкцию, блонди вручает рыжему плату, которую следует вживить в терминал, и Катце с удовольствием вживляет, а глаза у него при этом поблескивают, как у ребенка, которому купили новую игрушку. Хорошо, что Рауль слишком занят и ничего не замечает. 

Потом, когда все оборудование собрано и подключено, рыжий начинает осторожно вытягивать из Рауля сведения. Примерно через час, потраченный на проверку и настройку, он уже в общих чертах знает, что это за хрень и куда нажать, чтоб заработало. А больше ему ни черта не нужно. 

Покончив с настройками, блонди озадачивается безопасностью господина Нокса - он не дроид, от него пули не отскакивают. Подумав, Рауль включает комм и связывается с шефом Танагурской полиции. Тот при виде советника Ама вытягивается по швам, подобострастно кивает и не задает лишних вопросов, а через несколько минут Катце, включив внешнюю камеру, имеет счастье видеть три патрульные машины, расположившиеся напротив дома. Хорошо быть блонди - думает Катце, а Рауль удовлетворенно кивает и набирает Нокса. 

\- Все готово, Марвин. Приезжайте, если не передумали. 

17   
Оникс выглядит сосредоточенным и полным решимости. Рауль вводит ему релаксант, инструктирует и опутывает электродами. Рыжий внимательнейшим образом следит, где и что он закрепляет, даже рвется помогать, но блонди, к сожалению, и сам прекрасно справляется, да и оникс смотрит на рыжего настороженно и явно не желает попасть к нему в руки, так что Катце ретируется, чтобы понаблюдать со стороны. Но и этого достаточно, он уверен. 

\- Сколько времени займет процедура? - спрашивает он. Ему необходимо знать, на какой временной промежуток рассчитывать. 

\- Около получаса на то, чтобы удалить чужие фрагменты, и несколько секунд, чтобы вернуть на место оригинальные. 

Катце прячет ухмылку - несколько секунд он однозначно сумеет выкроить. Достаточно отправить блонди в душ, предварительно занявшись с ним сексом. Вот только релаксант - он ведь подействует далеко не сразу... Катце пожимает плечами - да какой к черту может быть релаксант после хорошего траха? Излишество это. 

Рауль тем временем медлит: то показания снимет, то в настройках пороется, то зрачки пациента проверит. Нокс не торопит его, он молча медитирует, откинувшись в кресле, на лице ни единый мускул не дрогнет. А рыжему вдруг становится обидно за Джейми - не повезло парню. Из советниковых мозгов его упразднили, а в программистких он не прижился. Одно слово - неудачник. 

Впрочем, Рауль, кажется, собирался ознакомиться со своим прошлым. И вполне может статься, что это Катце окажется неудачником... 

От раздумий его отвлекает вызов комма, и оникс вздрагивает, услышав зуммер. 'Хреновый релаксант', - думает Катце, наклоняясь к экрану. 

\- Отключи его, пожалуйста, - чуть раздраженно просит Рауль, а рыжий смотрит на знакомый номер и, ведомый каким-то нездоровым любопытством, отвечает на вызов, игнорируя пожелание блонди. 

Рауль открывает рот, чтобы возмутиться, но, посмотрев на экран, передумывает. И переводит настороженный взгляд на Нокса. То же самое делает Катце. А оникс явственно бледнеет, вцепившись в подлокотники, и от его спокойной сосредоточенности не остается и следа. 

'Очень хреновый релаксант', - убеждается Катце и возвращается к абоненту. 

\- Что-нибудь вспомнил, Джейми? 

\- Нет, я... - фурнитур мнется, заставляя рыжего заскучать. - А Рауль у тебя? 

Рауль не двигается с места, его, похоже, порядком утомили разнообразные влюбленные, и Катце его прекрасно понимает. 

\- Нет Рауля. Уехал. Передать ему что-нибудь? 

Джейми грустнеет. 

\- Нет, - говорит он, - не надо. Я... просто хотел спросить. Ты не знаешь, почему он постригся? 

\- Потому что, - хмуро отвечает Катце. - Спалил патлы какой-то дрянью в лаборатории, вот и пришлось срезать все к чертовой матери. 

Рауль беззвучно показывает рыжему большой палец. 

\- Черт... - сокрушается Джейми. - Как жалко... Знаешь, ему нравилось, когда я заплетал ему косички... 

Нокс ошарашенно смотрит на Рауля, который тоже слегка потрясен и явно не знает куда деваться от таких откровений. 

\- Слушай, избавь меня от подробностей, - злится рыжий. - И вообще, некогда мне с тобой трепаться, дел полно. Если это все, то до свиданья. 

Джейми вздыхает и прощается. Рыжему хочется верить, что навсегда. Он выуживает из пачки сигарету и закуривает, наплевав на гостя. Гостю, впрочем, тоже наплевать на Катце со всеми его дурнрыми привычками. Гость, судя по всему, пребывает в легкой прострации. 

\- С вами все в порядке, Марвин? - после паузы участливо интересуется Рауль. 

Идиотский, надо сказать, вопрос - и без того понятно, что не в порядке. Несчастный оникс выглядит так, словно уже при смерти, и Катце подозревает, что Рауль будет выглядеть примерно так же, если восстановит память. А Нокс вместо ответа принимается отсоединять электроды. 

Чертов Джейми одерживает убедительную победу над здравым смыслом. 

\- Передумали... - с облегчением выдыхает Рауль. 

Марвин кивает, трет лицо, словно пытается проснуться, и неожиданно усмехается с горечью. 

\- Глупо отказываться от таких подарков, Рауль, - молвит он чуть заторможенно. И добавляет после паузы: - Значит, это вас я должен благодарить за свое безумие? 

\- Или винить в нем, - уточняет блонди. 

\- Винить? Ну что вы, вы не виноваты. Просто... устоять было невозможно. Поверьте мне, я знаю. 

Катце ерзает нервно. Он чувствует себя запертым в одной палате с двумя опасными психами. А еще ему очень хочется свернуть шею гребаному Джейми. Да и Ноксу тоже - за рекламу. И чтобы покончить с неприятной для всех троих темой, он переводит разговор на тему еще более неприятную. 

\- Знаете, господин Нокс, вам чертовски повезло, что Гест не добрался до вашего Джейми первым. Благодарите Юпитер, она хорошо его спрятала. Надеюсь, вы не сдадите беднягу злобному терранцу, завербованному федеральным правительством? 

Нокс моргает растерянно, выслушав эту тираду. Джейми, Гест и федеральное правительство в одном флаконе - это немного слишком для него. 

\- Что за бред вы несете, юноша? - осторожно интересуется он. И оборачивается к Раулю, словно ждет от него разъяснений. Рауль безмолвствует. А Катце, которому давненько не хамили столь изысканно, фыркает самодовольно. 

\- Даже не знаю, что вам ответить, - глумится он. - Разве что предложить сделку... Вы мне скажете, за каким дьяволом Гест прилетает на Амой, а я пообещаю не сдавать Джейми убийцам. Хотя сделал бы это с удовольствием. Я, знаете ли, последнее время стал немного ревнив... 

\- Катце! - изумленно восклицает блонди. 

Рыжий пожимает плечами. 

\- А что такого? Имею полное право. - И обращаясь к Ноксу: - Соглашайтесь, пока я сговорчивый. Мне этот Джейми уже поперек горла, честное слово. А одного из убийц я знаю лично. И весьма близко, к тому же. 

Рауль только глаза закатывает, наблюдая за этим балаганом, а Нокс искренне не понимает, о чем речь - какие убийцы?.. при чем здесь Гест?.. 

\- Что происходит, господин Ам? 

Господин Ам вздыхает и ласково просит рыжего прекратить паясничать. Слишком ласково, по мнению Нокса. 

Катце вздыхает, меняет тон и излагает все по порядку, находя некоторое удовольствие в том, как меняется выражение лица элитника, когда речь заходит о Джейми. Такую бурю эмоций даже Рауль воспроизвести не в состоянии. 

\- ...В общем, яхта числилась на балансе федеральной торговой палаты, и само по себе присутствие на ней Геста, возможно, и не говорило бы ни о чем, если бы не три трупа. Правда, все улики косвенные, и припереть Геста к стенке вряд ли удастся, но, возможно, если цель его визита - не просто аудиенция, то от всей этой информации и будет какая-то польза... 

\- Возможно... - Нокс хмурится. - А может быть и нет. 

\- Так вам что-то известно? - встревает Рауль. 

\- Кое-что... - уклончиво отвечает Марвин. - К сожалению, я не уполномочен давать разъяснения по этому вопросу. 

\- Мы просто хотим быть уверены в том, что с Джейми все будет в порядке. 

\- Ага, особенно я, - язвит рыжий, и Рауль награждает его убийственным взглядом. А Нокс, задумчиво потерев кончик носа, сообщает: 

\- Я не стану вдаваться в подробности, но Гест намерен вести переговоры о покупке некоего программного продукта. Местного производства. 

Рауль хмыкает озадаченно. 

\- И вы считаете, что информация о связях Геста с федералами не повлияет на исход переговоров? Вам ли не знать, что подобная сделка может привести к катастрофическим последствиям. Вплоть до военного вторжения. 

\- Может, - охотно соглашается Нокс. - Если Юпитер ее заключит. Но она не станет. 

\- Тогда в чем смысл этих переговоров? Незачем лететь на Амой, чтобы получить отказ. 

\- Смысл в том, чтобы обвести федералов вокруг пальца, - туманно поясняет оникс. - Поверьте, Рауль, я прекрасно осведомлен относительно торговых ограничений и совсем не желаю втравить Амой в конфликт с Федерацией. Впрочем, я в любом случае поставлю Юпитер в известность. Сегодня же. Могу я сослаться на ваши изыскания? 

\- Лучше не стоит, - мотнув головой, тянет рыжий. - В конце концов, у вас есть живой Джейми, вот на него и ссылайтесь сколько влезет. 

\- Пожалуй, я так и сделаю, - кивает Марвин и улыбается - мечтательно. 

\- А что за продукт? Или это тоже государственная тайна? 

\- Пока да. Но, думаю, вы скоро о нем услышите. Компания, которая запустит его в производство, получит немыслимую прибыль. 

\- Вот как... - вежливо удивляется рыжий. - Уж не вы ли разработчик, господин Нокс? 

Господин Нокс выдерживает паузу и выдыхает, скромно потупив очи: 

\- Я. 

18   
Рыжий тащит Рауля в кровать, едва за ониксом закрывается дверь. Рыжему важно, чтобы блонди ни в коем случае не попытался разобрать свою кустарную установку по промывке мозгов, а еще у рыжего есть повод любить Рауля особенно нежно. Потому что, прощаясь, господин Нокс задал Раулю вопрос, который все это время не давал рыжему покоя, - и Рауль ответил на него правильно. 

Нет, он не будет восстанавливать память. 

Блонди сказал это. Потом улыбнулся своей призрачной улыбкой и притянул к себе тощего рыжего фурнитура - на глазах у гостя. Гость ушел довольный, а Катце может гордиться собой - он переиграл того, другого. Только теперь ему от этого как-то особенно тошно. Потому что все могло бы получиться, но... 

Не получится. 

Катце всхлипывает, путает пальцами светлые волосы, жадно целует раскрытые мягкие губы - и ему больно. Не оттого, что блонди проталкивает в него свой немаленький член. И не оттого, что вес чужого тела, кажется, вот-вот переломает кости. Просто этот раз может стать последним, а Катце не хочет смириться. 

Блонди кончает, смяв рыжего, как тряпичную куклу, и, едва отдышавшись, пытается утащить его в ванную. Видимо, ему понравилось принимать душ вместе с любовником, и любовник далеко не против повторить, но прикидывается мертвым и наотрез отказывается шевелиться. Блонди уходит один. Блонди не видит, с какой прытью затраханный Катце срывается с постели, едва дождавшись, когда закроется дверь ванной комнаты. 

Катце любопытен. Он никогда не отказывает себе в удовольствии испытать что-то новое. Да, он знает, что это может плохо кончиться, но когда его это останавливало? 

Сесть в кресло, поковыряться в программе, задав в качестве рабочего файла украденную у Нокса память, проигнорировать датчики, считывающие пульс, давление и прочую ерунду, и натянуть на голову жутковатого вида конструкцию с холодящими кожу иглами электродов. Закрыть глаза и нажать кнопку. 

Это не больно. Это... 

Рыжий не знает, каково это. Потому что рыжего больше нет. Есть другое существо - сильное, невероятно спокойное и удивительно собранное. Существо, у которого все всегда в порядке. А если не в порядке, то непременно будет. В ближайшее время. 

Существо смотрит на экран, испещренный символами. Программный код. Незнакомый рыжему язык. Но при чем тут рыжий? То, другое существо прекрасно все понимает, оно с легкостью считывает массивы и ищет баги. Их следовало исправить еще вчера, но не удалось, что-то помешало, и теперь придется наверстать упущенное, но существо справится, конечно. Всегда справляется. Потому что оно - одно из лучших. И глубочайшая удовлетворенность самим собой - лишнее тому подтверждение. 

Существо любуется своим творением и делает его еще прекрасней. Она совершенна, эта программа. Она по-настоящему красива, в ней даже баги обладают некоторой привлекательностью. Вот этот, например, - он забавен... Существо мысленно усмехается, исправляет его почти с сожалением и находит еще один - очень необычный и... 

Существо хмурится, удивленно считывая незнакомый код. И понимает, что к багам он не имеет никакого отношения. С замирающим сердцем пробежавшись по строчкам, существо восхищенно застывает, с благоговейным трепетом глядя на экран. Юпитер - это она дополнила программу некоей непредусмотренной функцией. Функцией, призванной раз и навсегда поменять расстановку сил и поставить с ног на голову весь мировой порядок. И как же красиво это сделано! 

Существо завистливо цокает языком. Ему бы хотелось самому додуматься до такого простого и изящного решения. А еще существо начинает понимать, что за роль ему отведена в этой грандиозной постановке. Главная роль. Ключевая. Ему - одному из лучших сыновей Юпитер - суждено вывести человеческую цивилизацию на финишную прямую эволюции. Его Юпитер удостоила этой чести. 

Нет, у него никогда не было сомнений в том, что его госпожа сильна и могущественна, но сейчас, глядя на мешанину символов, существо убеждается в безграничности этого могущества. И чувствует себя абсолютно счастливым. 

Существо улыбается и проматывает то, что показалось ошибкой. Ему нужно найти другие... 

...Пощечина выдергивает рыжего в его родную реальность, в которой он не сидит в просторном кабинете за экраном монитора, а валяется на полу рядом с креслом в своем бункере. Ему приходится приложить усилие, чтобы переключиться с одной реальности на другую, и вернувшись из чужих мозгов, он видит испуганного блонди и чувствует тошноту. Голова у него кружится, в ушах шумит, и пол норовит выползти из-под него, оставив без точки опоры. А помогающий ему подняться блонди ругается - откуда-то издалека, через гулкую трубу. Катце слышит его, но о значении слов только догадывается. Ему плохо, он хочет обняться с унитазом, и, вываливаясь из чужих рук, пытается добраться до туалета, но все время теряет направление. Хорошо, что те же руки все время ловят его и переориентируют, так что в конечном итоге рыжий обнаруживает себя в нужном месте - висящим на блонди и содрогающимся от сухой рвоты. 

Позже, когда желудок встает на место, Рауль оттаскивает рыжего в постель и пичкает какими-то пилюлями, добытыми из аптечки в ванной, а потом поит противно-теплым и приторно-сладким чаем. Рыжему становится немного легче, но все равно он чувствует себя так, словно выпил пять литров виски и подрался с бетонной стеной. Он думает, что, возможно, напрасно пренебрег релаксантом. 

\- Как ты? - спрашивает Рауль, и в его тоне столько участия, что ради одного этого стоило поэкспериментировать. 

\- Я умру, доктор? - пытается шутить рыжий. 

Блонди мрачнеет. 

\- Не сразу, - говорит он. - Но когда-нибудь - непременно. 

Рыжий смеется, чем провоцирует чудовищный приступ головокружения. 

\- Зря ты это сделал. Не нужно было, - очень серьезно добавляет блонди. - Последствия могут быть... 

\- Самыми непредсказуемыми, я знаю, - шепотом перебивает рыжий. - Но может, мне повезет? Я ведь везучий. 

Раулю нечего на это ответить. Раулю остается только надеяться, что рыжему действительно повезет. 

\- Постарайся уснуть, Катце, - говорит он, перебирая прохладными пальцами рыжие волосы. А Катце и рад бы уснуть, но понимает, что ни черта из этого не выйдет. Он закрывает глаза, некоторое время лежит недвижно, прислушиваясь к себе, а потом начинает говорить: 

\- Ты знаешь, кто такой Тьюринг? 

\- Алан Тьюринг? - переспрашивает блонди. - Тот, что покончил с собой, потому что был гомосексуалистом? 

Рыжий улыбается, понимая, что в долгие объяснения пускаться не придется - Рауль достаточно хорошо осведомлен о терранце, который одним из первых озадачился возможностью создания искусственного интеллекта. О чертовом терранце, доказавшем, что машина не может стать богом. Катце думает, что терранец слегка погорячился. 

\- Проблема останова, - выдыхает он, и в его голосе слышится нечто, отдаленно напоминающее священный трепет. Проблема, признанная неразрешимой. Проблема, которую не очень-то и стремились разрешить... - Она больше не проблема, - говорит Катце, - отныне и навсегда. Нокс решил ее. Он гребаный гений, понимаешь? И, знаешь, Рауль, это... - Катце не сразу находит подходящее слово: - Это так красиво, что почти смертельно. А самое смешное, что ни одна двуногая скотина не способна ни распознать, ни просчитать эту красоту. Для этого нужно быть гением, как Нокс. Или таким везучим придурком, как я, - рыжий улыбается блаженно, как наркоман, вколовший долгожданную дозу. - Сукин сын сделал это!.. - восхищенно повторяет он, заново радуясь ворованной красоте. И спрашивает после паузы: - Ты понимаешь, что это значит? 

Раулю не требуется много времени, чтобы понять. Он думает, что Юпитер, получившая в свое распоряжение универсальный алгоритм решения проблемы зависания для любых входных данных, рано или поздно сможет создать новую, совершенную форму жизни. Идеальный генетический код. Идеальные существа, не подверженные болезням и старости. Идеальное общество. 

Рауль не знает, отчего ему вдруг делается грустно. Оттого ли, что увидеть совершенный мир своими глазами не доведется или просто от мысли, что в этом мире не будет места для таких, как Катце? 

Рауль почему-то не испытывает желания стать частью такого мира, а Катце не думает ни о каких мирах, он пытается представить, что сделает Юпитер, когда пустит в ход встроенный в программу модуль и возьмет под контроль все информационное пространство галактики. По его глубочайшему убеждению, галактике это не сулит ничего хорошего. 

Он не спешит докладывать Раулю о планах Юпитер, которыми она не захотела поделиться даже со своим лучшим программистом. Катце знает, что Раулю это не понравится. Нет, не сами планы, а то, что безродный рыжий фурнитур стал обладателем еще одной Танагурской тайны. Катце теперь сам немножко элита и понимает, что нельзя доверять такие секреты кому попало. 

Забавно испытывать высокомерное презрение по отношению к самому себе, но теперь это чувство будет до конца дней сопровождать рыжего. А смутное ощущение того, что грозящий Раулю исход - единственно возможный и даже правильный, обещает отравить рыжему жизнь. Или все-таки скрасить ее?.. 

Этого Катце пока не понял, но одно он знает твердо - он все еще достаточно безродный, чтобы бороться с этим ощущением. Как и с уверенностью, что Юпитер непогрешима. 

А вообще... К дьяволу Юпитер! Пусть себе плетет свои интриги - рыжему наплевать, пока есть возможность прижаться к теплому сильному телу, расположившемуся в непосредственной близости. Нужно пользоваться этой возможностью. До последней минуты. 

Катце не поднимает головы, когда раздается вызов комма. В конце концов, уже глубокая ночь, и нужно быть последней скотиной, чтобы звонить в такое время. Очень настырной, к тому же... Просто на удивление... 

\- Отключи его, - стонет Катце, когда Рауль, не выдержав, поднимается с постели. 

А потом блонди уходит, а комм все трезвонит и трезвонит, и рыжий не понимает, почему блонди тянет, ведь уже сто раз можно было вырубить чертов комм и вернуться в постель... Катце ворочается недовольно, но вскоре звонок умолкает, и рыжий наивно полагает, что можно, наконец, расслабиться, но через секунду его подбрасывает, как от удара шокером, - непередаваемо мерзкий крысиный писк наполняет комнату, заставляет сердце пуститься в пляс, забивается в уши и... да, в мозги тоже. 

Катце садится на постели, с ужасом разглядывая мертвое голографическое лицо на экране в другом конце комнаты. 'Сама Юпитер в гости к нам?.. - думает он. - Вот и сподобился'. А Рауль, выслушав хозяйку, чуть склоняет голову и произносит удивительно ровным и каким-то неживым уже голосом: 

\- Да, госпожа. Я понял. 

'Вот и все', - думает Катце. А в следующее мгновение срывается с места, но все равно не успевает поймать рухнувшего на пол блонди. 

19   
Никто не станет спать в свою последнюю ночь. Вот и блонди не спит. Блонди, едва очнувшийся от недавнего приступа, уговаривает рыжего не обращать на него внимания - он просто посидит тихонько, а утром уйдет. 

'Сволочь', - думает рыжий. Он вовсе не хочет, чтобы блонди посидел и ушел. Он хочет, чтобы блонди полежал и остался. А еще ему нужно во что бы то ни стало усыпить упрямца. 

Но кто же станет спать в последнюю ночь?.. 

\- Трахни меня, Рауль? 

\- Ты с ума сошел, Катце. Тебе нужно лежать и... 

\- Я и буду лежать. Не обязательно трахать меня стоя. 

\- Катце... 

Рауль улыбается снисходительно, а время идет, и до утра остается всего несколько часов, а рыжему так много нужно сделать. Но ведь блонди не даст ничего сделать, и уговорить его лечь в постель не представляется возможным. Разве что по голове ударить... 

Нет, рыжему слишком дорога эта красивая голова, он не станет. 

\- Рауль, я хочу тебя. 

\- Катце, пожалуйста... 

\- Я хочу тебя, мать твою! Ты что, не понимаешь?! 

Рыжий и сам не знает, изображает он истерику или на самом деле психует, а Рауль, похоже, приходит к тому же умозаключению, что и Катце, - после секса хорошо спится. 

\- Ты уверен? - шепчет он, осторожно обнимая рыжего. 

\- Я в порядке, - так же шепотом сообщает рыжий и льнет к любовнику, - я в порядке, в порядке... 

Ну, подумаешь, голова кружится. Ерунда ведь. 

А блонди сдается, вздыхает, прижимается к рыжему - и они начинают игру под названием 'кто кого усыпит'. 

У Рауля больше шансов на победу. Катце медленно плавится в его руках и почти забывает, ради чего все это затеял. Ему хорошо, и даже слабость добавляет к удовольствию какой-то особый привкус. Он чувствует себя беспомощным, безвольным, и ему нравится быть вещью в чужих руках - в руках, которым он доверяет. Он позволяет Раулю вести в игре, позволяет быть нежным и делать все правильно. Но это совсем не то, что ему нужно. 

Он просит Рауля остановиться. Блонди замирает настороженно, готовый по первому требованию прервать процесс, но рыжий вдруг изгибается похотливо, противореча самому себе. 

\- Не жалей, - шипит он. - Порви. Сделай это. Другого шанса не будет. 

И сжимает бедра. 

Рауль медлит. Он не знает, должен ли принимать такой подарок, но рыжий подается навстречу - жадно, нетерпеливо - и размышлять становится невозможно. 

А рыжему становится больно. И временами даже страшно. Но - за секунду до отключки - он гордится собой. Он пережил стихийное бедствие и сделал это осознанно, ни на мгновение не оставив блонди одного в этом безумии. 

Они оба проигрывают игру. 

Рыжему снится что-то мутное, серое и такое же тошное, как два последних года его жизни. Ему кажется, что он потерял что-то среди этой мути, он ищет, и не может найти, и всхлипывает во сне от безнадежности и чувства вины. Он должен был что-то сделать, но не помнит, что именно... Ему грезятся алгоритмы, коды и баги... Баги, которые следовало исправить еще вчера... 

Катце вскакивает с бешено пляшущим сердцем. Он опоздал?.. 

Нет. Блонди спит - крепко и сладко, как могут спать только блонди и дети. Катце выбирается из постели и ползет к терминалу. Нужно успеть. Очень нужно. 

Тяжелую то ли после эксперимента, то ли просто спросонья голову включить удается не сразу. Катце берется за нейроснимок, пытается открыть его текстовым редактором и удивляется, что ничего не выходит... Да нет же, черт возьми, ему нужен просто текстовый редактор. Но как, оказывается, трудно складывать слова в предложения в шестом часу утра - проще очередной секрет Танагуры украсть, в самом деле. Но Катце уже украл все самое интересное, и теперь ему нужно только рассказать об этом. А еще сочинить инструкцию по эксплуатации нейроснимков. 

Господин Нокс, сидящий у рыжего в голове, безмолвно негодует, когда Катце складывает в папочку компромат на Юпитер и отправляет эту папочку за пределы Амой. Послание дойдет не сразу, но это не так важно. Главное - чтобы оно успело покинуть подведомственное Юпитер киберпространство. У нее пока еще слишком коротки руки, чтобы добраться до удаленного хранилища одного из крупнейших банков Федерации, где за семью паролями будет храниться бомба, способная уничтожить Амой. Когда-нибудь старушка доберется и туда, но рыжий думает, что у него есть по меньшей мере полгода, чтобы придумать что-то еще, а пока и этого достаточно. Федеральное правительство распылит Танагуру на атомы, если узнает о планах Юпитер, а Катце почти не сомневается, что старушка сумеет их воплотить. И начнет уже сегодня. Терранский магнат достаточно жаден и безрассуден, чтобы стать идеальным орудием. Он отштампует столько копий чудесного продукта, сколько сможет сожрать галактический рынок, и получит свою мега-прибыль, даже не побеспокоившись о том, чем этот продукт может быть начинен. Господин Марвин Нокс в голове у Катце откровенно ликует по этому поводу. А сам Катце... 

Ему наплевать. В его постели спит блонди, и Катце жаждет, чтобы блонди спал там каждую чертову ночь. Разве это не выгодный обмен - мировое господство за одну светловолосую голову? Более чем - считает Катце. И отправляет копию компромата с краткими пояснениями старушке-Юпитер. 

Сорок секунд ожидания кажутся гребаной вечностью. Какого дьявола она так долго думает? Чего тянет? 

Рыжий успевает свихнуться раз по пять за секунду. Сколько всего получается? Много. Плюс - еще минута, в течение которой он не может заставить себя нажать на кнопку затрезвонившего комма и ответить, наконец. 

\- Позови его, - чеканит голограмма синтезированным голосом, лишенным эмоций. 

\- Со мной поговорить не желаешь? - Катце даже не очень заикается. 

\- Позови его, - повторяет голограмма, и рыжий понимает, что она будет повторять это снова и снова, пока кто-нибудь не выдернет шнур из розетки. Только некому выдернуть. 

\- Сучка, - бросает рыжий и идет будить блонди. 

Рауль просыпается от первого же легкого прикосновения и трет глаза, умудряясь при этом выглядеть серьезным и сосредоточенным. Рыжему это зрелище кажется необыкновенно трогательным. Рыжий целует теплого блонди и уводит к комму. Он понятия не имеет, чем все это кончится. 

Рауль садится в кресло, и они с Юпитер некоторое время молча смотрят друг на друга. Потом голограмма пищит что-то коротко и исчезает. Рауль моргает растерянно, протягивает руку к экрану, словно пытается удержать изображение, но поздно - Юпитер не меняет своих решений. 

Катце опускается на пол и прижимается лбом к коленке своего блонди. С недавних пор он тоже понимает этот птичий язык, а потому с некоторой долей уверенности может называть Рауля своим - ведь Рауль больше не принадлежит Юпитер. 

Господин Марвин Нокс в голове у Катце сходит с ума от ужаса, и Катце знает, что господин Рауль Ам сейчас испытывает примерно то же самое, но... 

\- Это ведь лучше, чем сдохнуть, блонди? 

Возможно... Возможно, блонди с ним согласится - когда-нибудь. 

20   
Солнечные блики играют на серебряном кофейнике, темная жидкость наполняет чашку, запах кофе расплывается по светлой комнате... Утренний ритуал не отличается разнообразием, но сегодня все заново для господина Нокса. Фурнитур разливает кофе - и браслет на его запястье болтается слишком свободно, а это значит, что все идет правильно. 

\- Спасибо, Джейми, ты свободен. 

\- Да, господин. 

Марвину жаль отпускать фурнитура, но ведь и не отпустить нельзя. Ничего, у них еще будет время, чтобы познакомиться поближе. Сегодня вечером, например. 

После тяжелого дня Марвину будет приятно вернуться домой, зная, что там - Джейми. А день обещает быть по-настоящему тяжелым. 

Сегодня господин Марвин Нокс вступит в игру и завершит свою миссию, о конечной цели которой он пока ничего не знает, но ему и не положено этого знать. Все, что ему нужно сделать, это соблазнить расстроенного срывом сделки Геста альтернативным предложением и помочь ему тайно вывезти с Амой копию самого совершенного программного продукта в истории человечества. За достаточно скромное вознаграждение. 

Марвину нетрудно будет сыграть обиженного на Юпитер гения - он теперь хорошо знает, что такое обида. Марвин думает, что из него получится вполне убедительный ренегат, а Гест не откажется получить продукт за бесценок и отделаться, наконец, от диктата Федерации, которая так и не сумеет уличить Амой в нелегальной торговле. 

Одно лишь омрачает радужные перспективы - Марвину непременно захочется перегрызть глотку терранскому магнату при личной встрече, ведь этот мерзавец пытался убить Джейми. Но Джейми, к счастью, в полной безопасности, и Марвин не тронет старого маразматика. Марвин будет думать о том, что дома его встретит новый фурнитур: примет одежду, приготовит ванну, подаст ужин. А потом... 

Потом Марвин спросит у него, играет ли он в шахматы. И сможет насладиться его смятением. 

Интересно, что он ответит? Наверняка он еще помнит, как ходит конь.


End file.
